Too Late To Say Goodbye
by Loveguru92
Summary: Sequel to 'Give Me Love'. Starting with Brendan's return from Dublin after his 'split' from Ste, and poor Ste just wants to move on with his life but nothing can prepare either of them for the drama that's about to hit them full force. I'm fab at summaries as you can see.. Stendan AU
1. Chapter 1

Too Late To Say Goodbye

* * *

 _Now I'm under your spell, trapped in a lie  
Shouldn't have stood that close to the fire  
No turning back, no where to run  
No where to hide, it's too late to say goodbye._

Chapter 1

 _Brendan's point of view_

 _I can feel the heat of his warm body pressed against mine, before I even open my eyes I already know who's beside me, the sight still surprises me though. He's still fast asleep so I take the time to look over his features and before I know it my fingers are moving on their own accord, tracing over every inch of his face. From his strong but soft jawline to his full plush lips, I trace along his ske-slope nose before gently running my fingertip along his eyelashes. I don't know why I feel scared about waking him though because I know it's just a dream. The same one that's been taunting me over and over since I made the most stupid but smartest decision I've ever had to make. It's followed along with his hands all over me like a hot rash, ruining me for any other._

The past few months have been a haze, filled with booze and uncertain memories along with blurry dreams of bright eyes accompanied with dark lashes and sunkissed skin, my hands running along contours of skin I've never properly felt so I've made up the soft warmth of his body, gripping into thick soft hair.

Cheryl had pestered me for the first month and a half, so had the office. Everyone wanted to know what had happened and why I had disappeared, the press had lapped it up I had seen some of the headlines. Truthfully there was only one reason behind it all and that was Steven, I had known he was imbedded into my mind and heart but I hadn't realised just how much. Really I've got nobody but myself to blame, I pushed him away.

Almost straight after he left my office that day I left straight behind him packed a bag and let my PA know I was taking some time off before I got the first flight to my hometown.

So I done what I typically do in theses situations and ran, back to my comfort zone in Ireland, surrounded myself with strong whiskey and lads that had a certain look about them, they only had to have some sort of resemblance to him for me to cling on to them and if I was lucky enough I'd be drunk enough that I would be able to trick myself into thinking it was him.

I ignored my phone, didn't check my emails and simply turned a blind eye to any news reporting about me, but it's been three months and I need to get back to reality. I've never taken so much time off work, everyone already knows something's up for me to drop off the grid like I have. Especially Cheryl and I'm already dreading the questions she is going to fire at me as soon as I land not to mention the press release I'll need to give.

I ignore the flight attendant on the airplane while I turn to the window and watch the clouds pass by, my thoughts drifting to Steven as they normally do. His face flashing in my mind. It's always the stupid things that come back to me while I'm thinking about him, things I should've forgotten about just little snippets that he had slipped out during our long conversations that have somehow been saved in my mind and keep torturing me like this.

I wonder if he's still bothering with the audio books I got him, sometimes I feel like texting him books to try like I used to, just so I had an excuse to get into contact with him. I know I can't though, this is my fault I was the one who made the decision for it to be this way I've not got anyone but myself to blame.

My first stop after I land is to head straight to Cheryl's and I phone my driver to come pick me up to take me there,

She isn't happy to see me when I arrive at hers, standing at the front door with a stern look on her face while she moves just enough to let me through.

I see the invitation sat on the counter mocking me,

"So he really done it then?" I say cocking my head to the bit of paper while turning to look Cheryl in the eye,

"That's really the first thing you've got to say to me after running away for three months Bren?!" She grunts out crossing her arms, "Three months Brendan." She repeats.

"Jesus I know Chez, what would ye have me do? Go back to business and pretend nothing had happened. I had to get it out my system."

She cocks her eyebrow at me, "and did it work?"

I nod, "Yeah it helped."

"Well good because your going to need to get used to the fact Ste's now one of my close friends." She says breezily while she pours us both a cup of coffee,

"Not got anything stronger?" I joke before becoming more serious, "Out of everyone why do ye need to have him around?"

"What does it matter to you anyway?" She huffs slamming a mug down in front of me,

"Nothing Chez it's fine." I grunt,

"I wasn't asking permission. I don't know why your being like this about it, if you cared about him that much you shouldn't have told him to leave."

I let out a sigh before answering her, "It's not that I didn't care ye know I did, I've already explained this all to ye."

"Yeah well I hope your not planning on building bridges with Ste I think the whole, 'I'm done with ye' speech was brutal enough to scare the poor lad away for good."

"It had to be brutal Chez, if I gave him any pointers that I cared then he would hope and if he hopes then he'll just be disappointed." I tell her truthfully,

"Lets change the subject, what are you going to say to the press? I've been pretty tight lipped about everything but it hasn't stopped the rumours running rampant."

"Probably best going to the office sorting things there before I talk to any press, I'm just going to say I had personal issues and had to take time off."

"You going to tell them you've split up with Ste?" She asks after a few beats of silence,

"If they ask I'll say we've came to an agreement that we're better off without each other, it was amicable no bad blood between us."

"Want me to set it up?"

"That would be grand."

"Should I order you a new suit?" She asks,

With a shake of the head I tell her, "I've got plenty to choose from don't worry."

She shakes her head and her eyes move towards that bit of paper,

"Chez I can't go."

"It would be a nice peace offering if you came along, wish him well and all that." She smiles hopefully, "Plus he would've used some of the money that you gave him to go towards it."

"Chez he'd get me chucked out after the way I treated him the last I saw him." I huff before something clicks, "Wait.. he didn't tell ye?"

"Tell me what?" She frowns,

"He didn't take the money." I huff, "Looks like ye both aren't as close as ye thought." I say before I make my exit,

"Why did he not take the money?" Cheryl asks frown etched on her face as I turn back to look at her,

With a shake of the head I reply, "I've been asking myself the same question ever since."

She doesn't reply as I make my way out the door, running my fingers through my hair, there's already so much I need to do but at least it'll stop my mind from turning to thoughts of Steven.

The next few days pass by quickly and after the weekend my press release is circulating, I had gotten a grilling from Angela McQueen but in much difference circumstances than our last meeting, 'Brendan Brady makes his return as eligible bachelor'. The title made me laugh if nothing else.

The office has been ticking over and no problems have arised since I left, I still set up a meeting with the board to get filled in on everything properly and no doubt they'll give me a grilling for my sudden departure but at the end of the day I'm the boss and it isn't as if I go off the grid very often.

Cheryl's been busy helping me ease back into work and it hasn't gone unnoticed to me that she's on the phone to Steven everyday, constantly laughing and talking about his opening. Part of me thinks she's doing it purposely to get to me, truthfully I don't even need her talking to him to put him in my mind he's already there constantly.

 _Ste's point of view_

"Ugh, I just hate his face!" I hear Sinead screech before turning off the tv, not that I'm not glad she did, I didn't exactly want to hear that voice either never mind see his face.

I had tried and succeeded in ignoring it all, the headlines in the papers or whenever Sinead or Cheryl brought him up I would blank out, I've been doing a really good job pretending he had never came into my life. I had known he had left for Dublin, didn't know when he would come back and frankly would rather he didn't. It would make avoiding him that much easier. I had thrown myself into work, doubled up on shifts and pushed for the expansion on another restaurant, it had given me something to take my mind off him and now it almost felt like it was my baby with the amount of work I had put into it, I could tell the staff were confused if not worried, especially Tony and Sinead.

Then there was a headline I couldn't ignore, apparently he had come back, I tried not to care or at least to act unfazed by it. Cheryl had invited me over for dinner the weekend after he got home and I had just known he was going to be there so I made up an excuse and I don't think she bought it but she must've understood. I know she's only wanting to make the situation easier for us but I'd happily avoid him for the rest of my life and if I'm ever unlucky enough to see him I'll be more than happy to pretend I've never met him before.

Pretend that he didn't make me feel so many things that I had never felt before. I would kid on that I didn't know the electricity that I thought we had both felt. The worst part about the full thing is that I miss him, even after what he said to me I can't help but let my mind drift to him and wonder what he's doing. Think about what it would be like if I did see him again, I know eventually we will see each other again it's unavoidable but for now I'm going to push it to the back of my head and try to pretend he isn't on my mind at all.

"So you looking forward to tonight?" Sinead asks, bringing me out my thoughts.

"Yeah will be good, just excited to get the place up and running if I'm being honest."

"Maybe after things have settled you could go away for a bit? Take some time off?" She offers, "I think it'll do the world of good for you."

"Yeah maybe, I'll wait and see."

"Well everything's sorted for tonight, I'll be working with my mum behind the bar while you and Tony work on being the perfect host's."

"Yes boss." I murmur sarcastically,

"You don't think he'll come do you?"

"Definetly not, I think Cheryl's comin with Nate."

"Would be just the thing if he did though. If he's stupid enough to think he's welcome then I'll gladly knock him down a peg or two."

"There won't be any need, plus if he were to come he'd just get treated like anyone else. I ain't letting him know he's got to me."

"Love ya babe." She sighs while giving me a kiss on the cheek,

"You too." I smirk, "See ya tonight."

"Bye." She grins back over-enthusiastically,

I feel bad since she has been walking on egg shells with me ever since I phoned her that night to let her know what had happened,

" _Ste? Are you there?" She says down the phone,_

 _"Yep.." I say taking a deep breath, "I've just left Brendan's office there."_

 _"Did you tell him? That why your upset?"_

 _"No." I say with a shake of the head even though I know she can't see me, "No I didn't get the chance to, he said he didn't need me anymore."_

 _The lines silent for a minute before she speaks, "I'm sorry babe but at least now you know."_

Now that I'm alone I don't know why I do it, call it curiosity but I search for his interview on my phone, it's been a few days and I've managed to stop myself but I can't anymore. I'm not prepared for his face to pop up on my screen though, I tell myself it's normal to check since technically he is going to be talking about me so I have a right to know what's getting said even if it is scripted.

Something about him is different though as I take in his face, this isn't the man I got to know over the short months I spent with him, the one who shared miniature bottles of whiskey with me in the back of his car or the one who would sit and talk to me for hours about nothing in general.

He has a somber expression on his face as he clears his throat,

"There's been a lot of speculation about where I've been and why I left."

"Is any of it true? You know what they say there's no smoke without fire." The woman who's interviewing asks,

He smiles sadly and nods, "Yeah it's true me and.. my parter have split up. I had to get away for a while."

"What happened between you both?" The woman fires at him, now I know why they call people like this vultures there wasn't any sympathy in her voice whatsoever. Not that Brendan needs it but still,

"It just wasn't working, we're both at different points right now, we can't meet in the middle." He frowns to himself, "I can only wish him the best in life and everything he does, I'm sure he'll be a success and I'm the lucky one in this, to have known someone so amazing and to have been able to have some of his time spent with me." He looks straight at the camera while he speaks and it's as if he's speaking right to me.

"Sounds like some unfinished business." She says and I can imagine her sitting rubbing her hands together, "Is there still some feelings there?"

"I don't do unfinished business, that's me done I won't be asking anymore questions." With that he stands up and walks away abruptly,

I can't help but melt at his words and believe everything he's just said but I know it's an act. It's been an act all along and he plays the part brilliantly.

Before I know it its half five and I'm in the restaurant and we're setting up for opening at eight, "So finally opening night, how are you feeling?" Tony grins to me while patting me on the back.

I frown to myself while I start to put all the chairs in there place, "Doesn't feel real Tone."

"I know what you mean, so you happy with the name?"

"Yeah feels kinda like mine."

"That's exactly how I felt about the Hutch." He grins proudly, "The Hutch and now there's Hay's, got a ring to it doesn't it?"

"Yeah, just as well both our second names start with a H." I grin, "I'm kinda buzzin now that we're talking about it."

"Good, just.. enjoy it yeah? I know you ran about like a mad man on our last opening night so let me deal with this order the now." He says while holding up the phone,

"Cheers Tony." I smile gratefully, I've always been more on the side lines, I focus on the cooking and staff, Tony sorts out the supplies and customers. We balance each other out with the business aspect of things.

"Don't you take that tone with me. There plenty of other suppliers out there you know." I hear Tony shout over the phone before nodding along to whatever's getting said on the other end of the phone, "Thank you."

"Tony do you have to be so stuck up?" I ask while I pat down my hair,

"Well it is Tony." Diane says exasperated,

"Tonight's a big deal for us." Tony calls back while walking towards the kitchen,

"We've got them critics comin out don't we?" I ask him with a frown, I had hoped tonight would just be friends, family and maybe a few customers from the Hutch.

"I didn't want to panic you after the last time."

"You mean when Trevor cut off the electricity and all of them wrote up bad reviews?" I say while I let out a snort of laughter,

"Don't even mention that mans name in front of me Ste." Diane hisses,

"Right sorry, I forgot." I mutter, she still isn't completely over Tony going behind both of our backs and making a deal with the local drug dealer Trevor Royal.

"Anyway we won't need to worry about any of that this time around will we? He got paid off a long time ago." Tony says while giving his wife a peck on the cheek,

"Yeah true, just don't get why it was all secretive." I sigh, talking about the critics again.

"Well it's just you've been putting so much into this place I didn't want to stress you anymore." Tony tells me while lifting his eyebrows at me,

"He's right, you would've ended up working yourself into the ground and then you'll be no good to anyone." Diane agrees,

"Suppose your both right." I admit, "Anyway, it's just us three and Sinead working here tonight yeah." I remind them, "Jason, Blessing and Mark should be alright for tonight in the Hutch."

"Sounds great, we'll need to get another Chef for in here though." Tony reminds me,

"Think I might know one, we can talk it out either later or tomorrow." My sisters ex Cameron springs to mind.

With that out the way we all start to get organised for the opening, me and Diane get the tables and chairs spotless and inspect the bar and kitchen, time and time again while we wait for Tony to come back from picking up the supplies after phoning to tell them they were taking too long. Once he's back we all get stuck in,

It's all just appetisers, Tony bosses us both around on what's to go with what while me and Diane exchange nervous looks with each other. Thankfully once Sinead comes we've got an extra pair of hands so we get through it quicker.

"All sorted for tonight then?" Sinead grins,

"Yeah, glad Tony's calmed down a bit now." I grin back,

"Works us like trojans when he gets like this doesn't he." She wraps her arms around me, "Would never know that you were business partners."

"It works though doesn't it? Plus soon he'll be back at the hutch and I'll be here."

"Yeah suppose your right, and I'm going to be split between the two." She gasps over dramatically,

"Never know the local talent might cheer you up." I tell her while giving her a knowing look,

"Really? Seen any?" She questions,

"Nah not really, but that perked ya up didn't it." I laugh, "What's happened with Freddie now?"

"Nothin, it doesn't matter." She sighs and with a shake of the head and walks away. I make a mental note to bring it back up later on, since everything with Brendan I've buried myself that deep in work I haven't even thought about how she's been doing and guilt tugs and me when I realise that I haven't been much of a friend to her lately.

It doesn't take long before the place starts to fill up a bit, there's maybe a crowd of thirty, Diane and Tony walk around with the trays of food while they explain to each person exactly what's in it and Tony pronounces the names of the appetisers perfectly with a smug smile on his face.

"Ste babe, I'm so happy for you!" Cheryl exclaims while she wraps me up in her arms, "This place looks amazing!"

"Cheers Chez, ya wanting a drink or anything?"

"No I'm alright love, Mitzeee's away up to the bar the now." She smiles, "I hope ye don't mind love it's just Nate couldn't make it."

"Don't be daft, course it's fine." I tell her thinking to myself that she couldn't exactly bring Brendan, "There's complimentary champers obviously, Sinead's on bar duty."

At that point a beautiful brunette struts up with a glass of champagne in each hand and I recognise her straight away,

"I'm not stupid enough to take anything that's free, you won't be palming me of with that cheap fizz." She says before she looks me over and gives me a gleaming smile showing off her straight white teeth, "Ste it's nice to properly meet you I've heard so much about you. I'm Mitzeee, with three e's." She says while holding three of her fingers up and grins,

"Couldn't stop talking about me then Cheryl?" I smirk at her while they both share uneasy smiles,

"So anyway, how have ye been?" She asks me,

"Yeah good, you been up to much?"

"Kinda busy.. with well you know."

"Cheryl's been running around like a headless chicken after Brendan, sorting out all this fake-ish break up nonsense." Mitzeee explains before taking a drink out her glass and winking, she starts to circle around me like a vulture, "Now I see what all the hassle was about."

"What you on about?" I frown,

"Never mind her love." Cheryl grins before shooting Mitzeee daggers, "So this is busy for opening night isn't it?"

"Yeah thought it would be smaller than this but Tony's invited some critics."

"Paparazzi are here?" Mitzeee grins while brushing her hands through her hair and fixing the bust of her dress, "How do I look?"

"They aren't here to take pictures, they're here to write about the food." Cheryl grumbles,

"How can they resist? I'm a local celeb to these people." Mitzeee scoffs,

"How do I know his face Ste?" Cheryl asks bringing my attention to a man stood on the other side of the room, it takes me a minute before it clicks,

"Can ya give me a minute just gotta go.. get you both refills." I quickly think of an excuse,

"Yeah well mind none of the cheap fizz for me, Cheryl will be happy enough with that though." Mitzeee shouts after me,

I look around until I find Sinead behind the bar, "What's he doin ere?"

"Who?" She asks looking around clueless,

"Vinnie, I know your the only one that would've invited him."

"Well he gave you his number for a reason." She winks and grins,

"It weren't like that, ya know he wanted me to spill about Brendan."

She huffs, "Well I think you should."

"Didn't ya see his interview?"

"You actually ate that up? He just wants to look like the good guy." She scoffs,

"He could've said anything or nothin at all Sinead, why would ya invite Vinnie?" I snap, "You've went right behind my back to do it an all."

"I thought it would've been good for you to meet up with someone else that fell for Brendan's games." She huffs crossing her arms again,

"I didn't fall for any games, we aren't even talking." I hiss back, plastering a fake smile as I wave to Tony while he gives me a thumbs up and goes back to taking to one of the critics again.

"He's only been back in the country a week, I bet he'll get into contact with you within the next week." She mumbles,

"Ya couldn't just back off and leave it could ya?" I nearly shout, "I'm trying to move on with my life why are ya dragging this all back up?"

"Your not doing very well with the whole moving on thing are you? His sisters here, don't think I didn't notice." She says while rolling her eyes at me,

I roll my eyes right back at her before saying, "Y'know Cheryl's my friend, what made ya think inviting him would be a good idea?"

"Your my best mate Ste what was I meant to do?"

"I don't know let it go? I know I have." I lie easily,

"No you've not you've just been burying your head in the sand so you don't need to think about it." She snaps back at me, she truly does know me well.

"It's worked for me though, I'm fine Sinead it's as if Brendan never even came into my life."

"Who are you trying to kid, me or you?" She asks while arching her eyebrow,

"I haven't got time for this, I'm gonna need to go talk to him now aren't I?"

"Probably a good idea yeah."

"What did ya say to him on the phone?" I question her hoping she hasn't said anything to confirm his suspicions,

"I said I found his number when I was putting your washing on and thought I'd invite him."

"This isn't over." I gesture between us before I make my way across to the other side of the restaurant.

I plaster a fake smile on my face before I say, "Sorry, I didn't know Sinead had invited ya."

"It's fine, this is my boyfriend Simon." Vinnie says while introducing me to the tall man beside him, his dirty blonde overgrown hair keeps falling into his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Ste is it?" He offers his hand

"Yeah." I say distracted while giving his hand a small shake,

"So I thought you might've changed your mind about Brendan now that you both split up." I look between the two of them at that, "Simon knows everything." He tells me,

"Ya must've saw his interview, me and Bren ended on good terms." I say looking at them both and swallowing down my nerves,

"Still pretending it was real then?" Vinnie shakes his head,

"It was real." I tell him adamantly,

"I know your face now, you work in that Italians up the town, checking out the competition?" I hear Cheryl's voice from behind me and I close my eyes while scrunching up my face knowing there's no way of getting out of this situation.

"Not at all, I gave Ste my number that night, surprised I got an invite tonight." Vinnie tells her grinning wickedly at us both,

"Ye do know he was with my brother that night don't ye?" She frowns,

"That's exactly why I gave him my number."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Mitzeee says frowning,

"Ste you want to tell them what's going on?" Simon butts in,

"Vinnies got some sort of vendetta against your brother." I spill to Cheryl not wasting any time beating around the bush, "Seems to think that me and Brendan were lying about being together."

"Drop the act Ste will you?" Simon hisses again speaking over Vinnie,

"What's it even got to do with you?" I snap back at him,

"You know what? This isn't worth the hassle." Vinnie groans, "I thought you would've seen the light by now but I guess I was wrong. Your blinded by him aren't you?"

"You'll regret this." Simon promises, as they both make they're way out.

"Why do I feel like that was one big anti climax?" Mitzeee giggles,

"What exactly is going on Ste?" Cheryl questions,

"Sinead invited him I don't know why, Vinnie thought I were gonna go to the paper with a story about Brendan."

"And were ye?" She says betrayal flashing across her face,

"Obviously not, I've not spoke to Brendan in months if I was gonna I would've done it by now." I tell her honestly with a shrug,

"He does have a point Cheryl." Mitzeee nods.

Cheryl nods back in agreement and it seems enough of an explanation for her, "I'll worry about it tomorrow, for once I don't want to need to sort anything out that's to do with Brendan."

"How about them drinks then Steven?" Mitzeee grins at me,

I honestly don't know what it is about her that seems to have me on edge it's as if she knows something that I don't, "It's Ste." I tell her dumbly,

"Sorry Ste." She emphasises as her eyes light up with glee, "Let's all go grab a glass, I think we all need one after that poor attempt of a showdown."

She struts away from us both, "Is she always like this?" I ask looking at Cheryl,

She just nods before explaining, "You get used to it, seems to be quieting down the three of us could get a few drinks then I'll help you clean up? I would offer Mitzeee's assistance but I don't think she'd be much help."

"Sounds good yeah, go find a seat I'll catch up with you soon." I tell her while I make my rounds around the room thanking everyone individually for coming,

"On yous go." I tell Tony and Diane, "I'll get this place cleared up and meet you early at the hutch to talk interviews?"

"Thanks Ste, just going to grab my coat." Diane says before making her way into the kitchen,

"I'm proud of you by the way Ste, you've came a long way since I first met you."

"Not this again Tony, I don't need you getting all emotional."

"It's just." He pauses, "never mind I'll see you tomorrow." He grins at me before going to get Diane,

I go and look for Sinead but she's nowhere to be found, that alone makes me frown because no matter the amount of arguments we've had with each other in the past we've never proper fell out and she's never stormed off without at least telling me. I decide to give her some time to cool off and send her a text to make sure she's okay before I go over to Cheryl and Mitzeee who are seated at one of the booths with leftover food scattered around and a bottle of champagne with three glasses sitting.

Something's telling me these late night drinks are going to give me more cleaning up than what it's worth but I find myself sliding in beside Cheryl while the three of us talk about a load of rubbish and dig into the food and champagne before we decide to open a bottle of wine between us.

 **So I know I took an age with this but I wanted it to be perfect! Obviously we've missed out a bit from when the last fic finished till this one started but not to worry there will be fillers in the next few chapters as well as the build up to this story. Sadly there wasn't a lot of Brendan in this chapter but I promise to make up for it in the next one, I hope you all enjoyed this LGx**

 **BTW the lyrics at the top are from the song 'Too late to say goodbye' by Cage the Elephant, if you haven't heard of them your missing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

River

* * *

 _Tales of an endless heart,_

 _Cursed is the fool who's willing_ _  
_ _Can't change the way we are,_

 _One kiss away from killing._

Chapter 2

 _Brendan's point of view_

I know it was Steven's opening night last night, I had made my personal assistant send him a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolates to congratulate him, it didn't feel like enough though more like an impersonal gift that I would normally get a business associate rather than someone that actually knows me well but I didn't know what else to get him. I couldn't exactly give him a case of lager although I'm pretty sure he would've appreciated it more and I couldn't exactly not get him anything, I just wouldn't let myself.

Cheryl had continued to try to convince me to go and even roped Anne into it aswell but neither of them were able to wear me down. Part of me felt more disappointed than either of them did but I know the best thing that I could've done would be to stay away.

"You got a new PA then?" I hear Cheryl before I look up from the paperwork that I've been gazing at for the last half hour without even reading it instead I've just been in a day dream.

"Yep." I tell her with a nod,

"What was wrong with Johnny?" She asks frowning,

"Johnathan wasn't doing his job right." I tell her with a sigh while stretching out my legs,

"God you slept with him didn't you?!" She groans, "Seriously another one?"

"Jesus Chez, no I didn't." I shake my head, "He was married with kids."

"Never stopped you before has it?" She groans again while massaging her temples,

"Got a headache there sis?" I smirk,

"Remind me never to drink wine again."

"Ye say that every time then bite my head off whenever I do remind ye." I point out,

"Yeah well I really mean it this time Brendan." She whines

"Okay." I sigh holding my hands up in mock defeat, "I promise I'll never let ye touch it again."

"Thank you." She sighs while taking a long drink of her coffee, "God Mitzeee is such a bad influence."

"I don't think ye really need much of a push to be honest."

"You know I never do enjoy delivering bad news but today I think it might be the exception." She smiles cruely,

"What's happened?" I say with a spike of panic in my voice thinking of all the things that could be going wrong in my life,

"Some bloke turned up at the opening last night, I don't know the specifics can't really remember its all a bit fuzzy." She sighs, "I'll get ahold of Ste and get him to run things over with me again."

"What's this got to do with me?" I huff and continue to look at the paperwork,

"Whoever this is has a grudge against you Bren, there was two of them." She huffs, "Ste said something about them trying to get him to go to the papers about you two."

My throats closes up at that before I clear it, "Ye got my lawyer phoned then?"

"Why would I?" She pauses, "Oh wait no love Ste isn't going to say a thing he's stuck to his word I'll tell ye that."

"He has?" I frown, it confuses me because even after everything I said to him and the position of power he has over me he still doesn't use it. Anyone else would leap at the chance of me to buy their silence yet he isn't saying a peep and he didn't even take the money he was owed. How messed up is that?

"Maybe I should talk to him Chez." I offer,

She looks thoughtful before asking, "You think that's a good idea?"

"I think I owe it to him. It's the least I can do he doesn't deserve to be stuck in the middle and I'm not going to let ye ask him a million questions on my behalf."

"It's honestly no bother Brendan, Ste's my friend."

"Chez let me do this, I owe it to him." Really I just want an excuse to see him, how pathetic am I?

"Well no arguments there." She huffs while standing to make her leave, "Im going to go to the spa hopefully Cindy will be able to sort me out and make me feel less.. dead."

"Enjoy sis!" I shout back at her, while I gather my things to leave the office. Glad to finally get out of the stuffy room, somehow I can still smell Steven's aftershave and a hint of the whiskey that got smashed against the wall. I know the place has been cleaned several times so I know I'm only imagining it.

I'm greeted by the fiery red head when I waltz into the restaurant,

"What do you want?" She huffs while I give her a face that says, _don't mess with me today._

"He isn't even here." She says and again I answer her with a face that says, _I know_ _that he is._

She stomps her foot like a child before shouting, "Ste!" With a scowl on her face,

"Where's the fire?" I hear him ask before he lets out that donkey laugh of his and the sound of it makes my heart skip.

She gestures her head to me and when Steven looks at me I swear time stops and the air gets sucked out of my lungs, his expression is the same but quickly he covers it up his lips forming a tight line while he shakes his head.

"What're ya doing here." He hisses under his breath to me looking around the place while Sinead slowly moves away,

I don't speak for a minute while I take in his appearance, there's nothing I want to do more than to pull him towards me and I feel my fingers twitch at my side before I recline my head and murmur, "Can I have a word Steven."

Again he shakes his head in disbelief before he grunts out, "You've got five minutes." And with that he busies himself making us both a coffee each, "Well go sit down I'll be there in a minute."

I do as I'm told automatically and before I know it he joins me at the table sitting across from me,

"Ye look well Steven." I tell him but am met with silence as he looks at me like I've gone mad, "Did ye get my.."

"Ya know I did Brendan so why even ask?!" He hisses to me.

"Right okay.." I trail off not knowing what else to say as I run my hands through my hair,

"Just cut to the chase what are ya here for?"

I look at him again and he finally lets his gaze wonder over my face his mouth opening slightly as his tongue strokes along his lips before he fastens his mouth shut, "Well? Anytime today would be nice."

"Alright, Chez had said something about someone turning up here last night."

"Of course she did, why didn't she just come round to ask me about it?" He asks,

"I'm not having my sister be the go between for us, believe it or not I can stand being in the same room as ye."

"Mhmm, when it suits ya." He murmurs under his breath,

I pretend not to hear his comment and brush it off, "So who was it."

"Listen I dunno much alright? It were that lad from that restaurant we went to with Cheryl and Nate. He had a go at me that night then when I went to the loo he gave me his number and said when I saw your true colours I'd want to give him a call."

"And ye called him?"

"No I didn't Sinead did." He pauses for a minute before adding, "She thought I'd got his number to go out with him but obviously that wasn't the case."

"So he came here then?" I question while stroking my chin,

"Yeah him and his boyfriend, he thought I'd changed my mind."

"What were there names?" I ask and he nibbles his bottle lip as if he's unsure if he should tell me, "Steven I need to know who's after me."

He's about to tell me when we're interrupted by some lad coming to stand by the table beside us. He's scrawny with dark hair and looks as if he's in his early twenties,

"How about we go out for a drink tonight?" He asks,

"Mark not now." Steven tells him reclining his head to the side in dismissal.

"Aw c'mon Ste you can't expect me to chase you around forever, it's been fun and everything but can we just go out on a date now?"

"Have I not made myself clear? I don't go out with the staff."

"Your really gonna stick to that stupid rule cause of Tony? Come on it's not like you don't know me." He huffs, "So you'll have a coffee with him but not go out of work with me?" He questions gesturing to me

"I appreciate you as a member of staff Mark." Steven says brushing him off again, I can't help but smirk at my lad shooting this little prick down,

"But we'll hardly be working with each other now." He nearly whines, might aswell get down on his knees and beg by this point.

"That's not the point though is it?" Steven asks,

The boys quick to fire back, "So what was all that flirting about?"

"I thought ya knew it were a laugh." Steven looks at him almost offended,

"Look I know your not a relationship kind of guy but all I'm asking for is one date."

Steven stands up from the table and pulls him to the side but I can still strain to hear what's getting said,

"It's not that I'm not a relationship guy Mark it's that I know in these things your gonna get hurt. Unless I need to fight with myself not to pursue anything with you I'm not gonna bother."

"What's that meant to mean?" This guy Mark questions with a tinge of hurt in his voice,

"I like you Mark, your good looking, we get on well and we have a right laugh but that's where I draw the line, Trust me I'm saving you the hassle." Steven tells him, "Now just get back to work yeah?"

Mark doesn't reply back to him and before I know it Steven's sat back in the seat across from me, "Sorry bout that."

"Seems like your fighting them off Steven." I bite out,

"Vinnie and Simon." He blurts out, "That's what ya came for isn't it? So now ya can do one."

"Why didn't ye take the money?" I question when he makes a move to leave, He runs his hands over his face and looks at me in disbelief again before shaking his head and walking off back into the kitchen.

"Okay then." I sigh to myself as I drain the rest of my coffee and stand to make my way back outside, ignoring Sinead's triumphant grin as I pass her on my way out the door.

While I'm getting driven to the other side of town to check up on one of my investments I mull over in my head exactly what I know so far, I don't have a clue why Vincent would have it in for me so bad. We hadn't exactly left things on bad terms, we slept with each other a few times and that was pretty much it. The feeling was mutual we both had known it wasn't anything serious, I got bored and he didn't seem to really care that I wasn't particularly bothered about seeing him again. I rack my brain to think about who exactly his boyfriend Simon could be but come up empty.

After getting off the phone to Cheryl we still don't know much else apart from what we had already known so I give my private investigator all the info including the names and the restaurant that Vincent works at and hope he doesn't disappoint, he's never let me down in the past, no matter what stupid request that I ask of him.

I can tell Cheryl's pissed off at me but I'm not sure if it's about Vincent or that I went to see Steven even though she did kind of push me in that direction. Anne gives me a text to meet up with her at a bar later and I already know she's going to pester me about Steven but I agree to going anyway. What can I say? I'm glutton for punishment.

The warehouse is getting on fine, it deals with scotch, gets it in from overseas and sorts out what's to be distributed around the country. The owner shows me around and talks me through everything not that I'm paying much attention.

Thankfully I'm out of the place quickly but I don't know why I'm so eager to leave since I know the quicker time goes on the closer it gets to meeting up with Anne.

I head home and phone in a shitty takeaway while I pour myself a whiskey and put on some Johnny Cash, it's the first I've listened to music since my nights with Steven and I get a pang in my chest when I realise how different things are now from then, the last time I was doing this very thing I had been getting organised for him to come over. My thoughts then turn to my conversation with Steven earlier, he looked just as perfect as I had remembered if not more perfect.

The frustration he showed when he realised I was there spurred me on even more as I remember the passion he has, especially when he gets annoyed. How his big blue eyes bulge that tiny bit and his lip seem to curl into his teeth or the frown he gets, he's like an open book sometimes and I love to physically see every emotion that flashes across his face.

I quickly eat my Chinese but it just doesn't satisfy me the way it used to which makes me think that perhaps I should change what one I go to from now on. I have a hot shower and let the water melt away all my stress.

Once I'm out I quickly throw on a suit and put a small amount of gel in my slightly overgrown hair and ruffle it up, that'll need to be cut soon since I can feel it curling at the back of my neck.

I grab one of my watches out of the cabinet by my wardrobe before making my way out and down the lift to where my driver is waiting for me. I smirk at that, having went so many months in Ireland without people being at my beck and call it does feel nice to be back and having nearly everything in my control. Everything runs on my time and nobody questions it, ever. That's the way I like it, my driver opens the door for me and doesn't make another noise the whole journey to the bar I'm meeting Anne.

Of course when I get there I notice her straight away, even in a place filled with the wealthiest of people in this area she still manages to stick out, in her deep red cut off dress with matching lipstick she grins as soon as she sees me,

"Took your time." Anne smirks at me as soon as I sit down across from her, she's sipping away at a strawberry daiquiri.

"Got held up at the office." I lie to her, "How's the move going?"

Anne and Riley had decided to take the next step and move into an even bigger house than the one they already share, "Boring, I'm taking a step back from it the most I do is swoon over the hot muscled men that are helping move the furniture." She grins, "I would invite you over to join me but I know your mind is already occupied with someone else."

"Thought ye would've just got new furniture Anne." I sigh brushing off her other comment while I signal for the waiter to bring us drinks over, "Not had a daiquiri in a while."

"I did consider it but most of it had been custom made and I couldn't bring myself to throw it out." She shakes her head,

"I'm just wondering when your going to be popping some kids out and getting your dream wedding." I joke to her, knowing kids are one of her biggest fears.

She smiles sweetly while wagging her finger at me, "I know what your trying to do and it's not going to work."

"Ye know me well Anne." I grin at her before shrugging,

"Almost too well." She raises her eyebrow almost in question, "Speaking of which I met your lover boy last night." She grins wider, "I must say you have a type but I already knew that."

I brush at my moustache while giving her daggers, "Is that why ye invited me out for drinks? To talk about Steven?"

She looks thoughtful for a minute while she pouts before nodding, "Yep." She says simply, "Don't act all shocked Brendan, you knew this is what would get brought up."

"Well I hate to waste your time but there's nothing to tell." I shrug,

"Now that I've met him though you know I'm just going to annoy you about it even more don't you?" She grins, "Cheryl told me you met up with him earlier, how did that go?" She questions while she finishes her cocktail and starts on the one that's literally just been put down to her,

I take a drink of my own and let the coolness of it freeze my brain while the sweet but sourness of the strawberries sting at my taste buds, "Why are ye all of a sudden besties with my sister?"

"Why do you always deflect?" She counters, "Plus it isn't very often me and Cheryl agree on anything, you should be happy we're getting along."

"Not when your both teaming up against me." I sigh before adding, "again."

"Well how was Dublin then?" She questions,

I think for a moment before shrugging, "Still there."

"Stop being short with me Brendan, I'm sorry for trying to get you to talk feelings but I'm just curious is all." She huffs, "it isn't very often my best friend gets feelings for anyone so forgive me for wondering."

I already know she's trying to guilt trip me with her words and her crestfallen face, lips tilted slightly downward. Always has been a good actress our Anne. "What do ye want me to tell ye? I drank myself senseless and wallowed about losing Steven? Or that I slept with any man that looked anything like him before chucking them out when I realised it wasn't him then getting mad at myself for even caring." I still spill my guts to her though,

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love." She cocks her eyebrow,

"Well ye know me well as ye already pointed out." I shrug, "I might have a soft spot for him but that's all it'll ever be."

"Why do I feel like we're going around in circles with this?" She huffs, "This time months ago we were sat in the exact same position, discussing the same thing, about the same person. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"It tells me that you need to get over this." I tell her looking her straight in the eye, why does she feel the need to rehash this all the time? It's bad enough thinking about him never mind talking about him aswell but Anne and Cheryl just can't seem to help themselves.

She laughs loudly at that, "Have you heard yourself Brendan? Your pining after someone that you can have, your just too scared to let yourself be happy."

It's my turn to laugh, "Ye don't have a clue what your talking about." I sigh with a shake of the head and pull some notes out to stick on the table, "I'm done with talking about this, there's bigger things for me to worry about."

She smiles at me still as she shakes her head, "You just never learn do you? I hope you come to your senses before it's too late."

"I think ye need to stop being so delusional before Riley has ye sectioned." I spit back, I don't know how I've ended up arguing with one of my close friends over this, it's fucking stupid but I still make my way away from her. Too stubborn to just admit that she might be right about some things, just not that I'm in love, that'll never happen.

"I'll be waiting for the invite to the wedding." She shouts at me and I answer with my middle finger but all she does is let out a cackle of laughter and it taunts me all the way back home.

 **Thanks to everyone that's reading and has reviewed it means so much to me! I'm trying my best with this story and to keep updating it regularly, I'm hoping one update every two weeks if my schedule isnt too crazy I'll try get one out every week. Leave me reviews or pm's and let me know what you all think, x**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not Calling You A Liar

* * *

 _I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me._

 _I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me._

 _I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me._

 _And I love you so much I'm going to let you kill me._

Chapter 3

 _Ste's point of view_

I still couldn't get over seeing Brendan the other day, mostly because of the complete cheek of him to think that he could just stroll into my workplace and question me. Fair enough he wanted to know who was after him but he hasn't had any bother staying out of my life for the past few months, it's been easier for me when he hadn't been in contact but now that I've seen him he's in my mind even more and I feel like I'm right back at square one again. The first few days after I had seen him before he left for Dublin I had been a mess that was until I realised the world was still moving and I had to keep going aswell.

Sinead had came into the kitchen almost straight behind me after he had left, with a smug smile accompanied by the mischievous glint in her voice when she spoke to me, "I told you, knew you would hear from him within the week."

I ignored her and carried on with my work while she eventually took the hint and went back out the front but my minds still doing overtime thinking about him. Since then both Sinead and me have been avoiding each other apart from at work, she's avoiding me because I know something's happening between her and Freddie and I'm avoiding her because I know she's going to want to talk about Brendan. Since the opening night we've been a bit off with each other, even though I swore I would try get her to talk to me she's always been good at putting barriers up.

Everything seems to be tense at work between walking on egg shells around Sinead and Mark ignoring me since I knocked him back, part of me feels like inviting him out for drinks just to get him out of his shit mood. The only person that seems genuinely happy to see me in the restaurant is Tony,

"So you think he's up for it?" He asks me when Cameron makes his exit from _Hay's_ after his interview,

I'll admit I'm not his biggest fan, far from it but at least this will get me in Leela's good books plus he seems to be up to scratch,

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll get on fine." I grin at him, "What about you?"

"Seems friendly enough, he's not bad at cooking I think with the right guidance he could be great and he'll fit in well with the rest of the staff."

"Yeah it's just.. hasn't got the best track record has he?" I mutter under my breath, my step mum did arrest him in his teens right enough,

"Wouldn't be the first person I took a chance on would he?" Tony says while giving me a look that says I'm a hypocrite.

I decide I'm best to agree with him, "Nah I suppose that's true."

"None of us would be anywhere if we didn't take chances on people." He tells me, "Remember that Ste yeah?"

Something in his voice made me think he was talking about Brendan but I know he doesn't have any idea about all that hassle and I know it's probably because I had already had the ear talked off me from Cheryl, She came into the restaurant later on the day that Brendan had been in. Bad thing about being so close to Cheryl is that she knows when I'm working and closing up, she knows my routine. Suppose it's probably because of the job that she does, she needs to know Brendan's every move if not more so it must just be second nature to her.

"So Brendan paid you a visit then?" She half asked, even though she had already known the answer to it.

"Yeah he did." I sighed with a shrug trying to play it down,

"Ste I'm sorry I should've told you." She said softly while taking her jacket off and folding it over the stool beside her, "If I gave you a bit of a warning at least you would've been expecting him, I just didn't know what to tell you to be honest Ste."

"It's alright Cheryl, I would've probably overthought it if I had known he was gonna come." I had thought it over in my head constantly since he left and had came to the conclusion that it was for the best I didn't know.

"I did try to talk him out of it babe but you know if Brendan's got something in his head he's gonna do it no matter what." She sighed with guilt written all over her face and I wondered why she felt so bad about it,

"Honestly Cheryl it's fine." I told her,

"Well what was it like then?" She grinned when I passed her over a glass of wine and started to wipe down the bar,

I lifted an eyebrow in question, "What do ya mean?"

She smirked at that, "Well after not seeing him for a while now, has it changed anything?"

"Don't know what your on about." I shrugged as I turned around to focus on the stock behind the bar, partly because it needed done and partly because I didn't want to face her when I was lying to her.

"Ste.. I know we haven't spoke about it since that night but I do remember what you told me." She pried, I had wondered how long it would take her to bring it up and eventually just thought she might've forgotten since she was pretty drunk when I told her.

"Yeah well I were confused, spending all that time with someone especially in that way can do that to someone's mind." I turned to look her in the eye while I lied to her, "Ya know play tricks and that." I nodded with a sniff,

"Ste you know Bren cares about you.." Cheryl started to say,

"Nah, I were just a means to an end for him." I told her before turning away again.

"Then why did he insist on coming to see you?" She questioned while she grabbed my arm to turn me to face her,

"I don't know Cheryl, to remind me how stupid I am? Or maybe so he could worm his way back into my mind." I sighed, two of the main reasons I could come up with,

"It isn't like that Ste." She insisted,

I half laughed, "If that were true why isn't he here explaining this to me? He's moving on with his life and that's what I'm trying to do so can ya please stop bringing it up now?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding, "Your right, I'm sorry." She smiled,

"Nah I'm sorry, shouldn't have snapped should I?" I huffed, "It's just easier for me to think that way, like if he doesn't give a shit then it makes it easier for me to move on."

"I get it love, I do." She nodded and bit her lip, "I wish things could be different but Brendan's just so closed off, We've known each other most of our lives and even I don't know what goes on in his head."

I thought it over for a minute before I answered, "I know he isn't heartless Cheryl but there is obviously a reason he wants to keep me at arms length and to be honest I don't even want to know how Bren's mind works."

"I really do think he cares about you." She told me with a sympathetic look,

"Yeah well I just wish he would tell me that." I nodded to her,

She paused for a minute as if wondering if she should really say what was about to come out of her mouth but was too curious to stop herself, "So do you love him?"

"I think so yeah, but I'm not waiting around Cheryl, I'm not gonna pine after someone who's out living life."

"I agree, I think your doing the right thing, at least until Brendan makes a move." She smiled this time with no pity,

"Yeah we'll see." I grinned,

"How about drinks with me and Mitzeee?" She had offered,

"Nah think I'll pass, this place has been mobbed." I said gesturing to the mess lying around the restaurant, "Gonna get cleaned up and head, hopefully get an early night."

"Yeah no worries love, phone me yeah?" She offered with an uneasy smile like she didn't believe me and thought I were just making up another excuse.

I promised I would but still haven't bothered, so not only am I avoiding one of my best friends but I'm avoiding two of them. The thing that's been playing on my mind since she asked me that question is could I really proper love Brendan? How do you know if you love someone? Can you even love someone that you don't fully understand or know, never mind the fact I don't even know myself at times.

Tony snaps me out of my daze,

"Ste, check the potatoes before they stick to the pot." He huffs gensturing to the pot in front of me and making his way out the kitchen with an order,

I swear under my breath, ever since I've seen Brendan my focus has been shaken, before I had managed to throw myself into work but now that I've seen him again he keeps creeping in even when I try to shut him out.

There's a clatter behind me and when I turn to look at who's just burst through the kitchen doors it's Sinead, pale faced with mascara smeared all over her cheeks. The potatoes are forgotten about and I rush to her,

"Ste I really need your help, I've messed up." She cries while wiping her nose,

"What is it?" I ask while I hold onto her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"I.." She gasps while she struggles to speak, "I think I'm pregnant."

I go into autopilot automatically when I rummage through my pockets for the keys to the flat, knowing she probably doesn't have hers on her since she spends most of her time between the Roscoes and her mums, "Ere' take these, go to ours I'll be home at six." I say while handing them to her, "Try not to let Tony see ya in this state y'know he'll tell Diane, I'll bring us something in for dinner and we can talk."

She nods before crashing into my chest, "Thank you." She whispers through her tears,

When she pulls away I try to wipe her face as much as I can, "Don't worry it's gonna be alright."

She sniffs and gives me a slight wave before taking a deep breath and making her way back out the kitchen. Not even a minute later Tony's back in with a frown etched on his face,

"What's up with Sinead?" He asks while I go back to the potatoes and pray they can be saved,

"Don't know what your on about." I shrug,

I don't turn back round when he answers me, "She ignored me just barged passed on her way out, did you say something to upset her."

"Like what Tony?" I snap taking a quick glance over my shoulder,

"Alright no need to be snappy I was just asking." He snaps back before he makes his way back out,

I huff and run my hands through my hair while I wonder to myself why she would be so upset about being pregnant, I mean it isn't ideal but it's not like Freddie wouldn't stick by her.

The rest of my shift flies by before Mark comes in to take over since I'm finishing up. It's tense since we don't have the same banter or conversations that we used to, not even a 'hi' is exchanged when he comes through, we're silent while I get ready to leave and I give him a slight smile but there isn't much point since he isn't even sparing a look in my direction.

I say my goodbyes to the rest of the staff and Tony, keeping in my mind to go into the chippy before I go home to pick up something for me and Sinead. My phone going off stops me in my tracks and the name that appears makes me freeze.

 _Brendan Calling.._

 **Sorry this was a shorter and slower chapter but this is more just a filler, hence why it took me a bit longer to update, Incase you hadn't already guessed I struggle with fillers, but I've got most of the next chapter done to make up for the wait on this one. Any guesses on what the Vinnie and Simon situation is?** **Review please.. LGx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Skin_

* * *

 _Holding me like this, with poison on your lips.  
Only when it's over, the silence hits so hard._

 _'Cause it was almost love, it was_ _almost love.._

Chapter 4

 _Brendan's point of view_

He isn't answering my calls, any of them and I don't have the guts to turn up at his house or work and get ignored to my face, it's bad enough over the phone. I'm Brendan Brady, I ignore people not the other way around.

I try again and I get through to voicemail yet again, I leave another message even though I know he probably won't even listen to any of them never mind get back to me, "Listen Steven I gotta talk to ye, it's important. I think I know what Vincent and Simon want."

After my private investigator phoned back with the little information he had it clicked into place straight away. Simon Walker, lived in Liverpool at the same street we stayed in when my family first moved over here.

Dread creeped up on me because I knew exactly what his angle was and I didn't want Cheryl, Anne or Steven anywhere near him, anyone I cared about were at risk. If I could fly them out of the country I would, instead I tell both my sister and Anne to keep their heads down and hope Steven stops being so stubborn and takes one of my calls.

Back when I had known Simon Walker we were both in our early teens and he went by the nickname Walker. We were both wanting to send a 'fuck you' message to our parents so we got up to things we probably shouldn't, he had a younger brother Cam that followed us around as if he was Simon's shadow. Not that I could blame him the house they stayed in was a pig sty and I can still remember some of the rumours that went around about their family.

There was a few of us though and we were all thick as thieves, we would drink and get high and do things that teenagers do even though they probably shouldn't. Cam was different though, he was a lot quieter than his brother more withdrawn, he just tagged along because he wanted out the house by any means. Looking back it's pretty sick, an eleven year old hanging around with his fifteen year old brother and his friends, especially with the stuff we used to get up to but we let him anyway:

As time went on we got into bother for stealing, arson and even dealing but my da would always make it disappear, one of his few talents. If Seamus Brady didn't want anyone knowing something then it would never get out. I think he was more pissed off that we were working for his biggest competitor instead of him rather than being angry at what we were doing.

It carried on until we were roughly about seventeen, it was the years I spent rebelling against my da. The amount of times I would get taken home off the police for hanging around in parks drinking cider or vodka, that was before I got the taste for whiskey.

It stopped though, after the accident. The crowd of people we used to get up to all sorts with divided up, some went on to college or uni others went the other end of the spectrum and I was just in the middle not knowing what to do. I had always been smart, not just book smart but street smart and I had a way of always getting what I wanted, manipulating people to do what I wanted. So after a while I took up business in college, bucked up my ideas and pushed myself to be the best I could be.

I hadn't seen Walker since the funeral until a few months after I got accepted to uni, it was years later and I had gotten time off for Christmas. When I saw him I thought my eyes were deceiving me, I had heard from one of the boys Damien that used to be in our group that Walker had ended up a waster, not that I could blame him. I would probably be the same if I were in his shoes but when he looked at me he just looked empty, vacant. There was a rage in his eyes and I could tell he resented me, that he blamed me but I brushed it off. Maybe if I had tried to talk to him then this mess wouldn't be happening now.

I asked my private investigator to try get a location on either Vincent or Simon but there hadn't been word back about either of them yet, I wonder what Simon had told Vincent to get him onside. Back when I knew Simon I suppose you could say he was charming but it was more towards the opposite sex but then I couldn't really say much I was the same.

I know Simon must be after revenge but that still doesn't explain anything about Vincent. I go along with my day as if it was any other but I'm constantly looking over my shoulder wondering if he's around, I even think I see him but then I realise it's just a faceless person with their hood up and know my mind must be playing tricks on me.

Cheryl's managed to convince me to meet up with her and Nathan for dinner at their place.

"So how's work been going for you Brendan?" Nathan asks, trying to break the atmosphere while Cheryl potters about in the kitchen,

"Yeah the usual." I huff while running my finger over my lip before I try to be civil, "You?"

"Not bad, been kept busy enough." He smiles politely and I just want to rip the look off his face then and there, "So.. any further with the whole situation?"

I frown at that because surely Cheryl wouldn't have mentioned anything about Walker but then there's some things not even she knows, "What situation would that be?"

He smiles weakly, "Cheryl filled me in about those two that are after you."

I look around and take in a breath before answering him, "Well ye know what it's like, being in my business there's always someone after ye."

"I thought it was a bit more personal than that, they did go to Ste didn't they?" He asks sitting closer in his chair,

This was always the problem I had with him, he never did know when to keep his nose out, "What can ye do eh?" I fake a laugh, "They found out about him somehow, thought he was my weakness."

"Must've been because of that dinner, it was one of the waiters that night wasn't it?" He asks me,

"Yep." I simply say and stop myself from carrying on further because I know if I do open my mouth again I'm going to say something I regret.

"Well if you need any help with tracking them down, I've still got some of my inheritance kept by for a rainy day." He offers,

Thankfully I don't get the chance to reply when Cheryl comes through with our dinner, I've never been more glad to try some of her shitty food. She must sense the tension because she randomly talks about nothing at all until Nathan excuses himself to take a phone call.

"You heard from Ste yet?" She asks,

"Not a peep." I huff, "You?"

"Me neither love, he's probably just busy with the restaurant, I was thinking of maybe going in for dinner at some point this week."

"Yeah sounds like a plan Chez, I'll come with ye." I tell her,

She looks at me in shock, "Sure that's the best idea Bren? I don't want him to feel ambushed."

"He won't.. I just need to know if he's heard from either of them since."

"You know your going to need to explain to me properly what's happened with you and Walker for him to be after you like this." She sighs, "I mean it's been years since we've seen him, I didn't even recognise him when I saw him at the opening night."

"It's nothing for ye to worry about Chez."

"Well clearly it is Brendan." She scolds, "You both used to be close did something really bad happen?"

"Chez we were teenagers." I snap at her, "I'm sorry but enough of the questions, I don't know what ye want me to say." I huff, I can't tell her the truth,

"It's times like this I really miss da' he'd know exactly what to do about this." She sighs,

My insides boil at the mention of his name, if only she knew it was his fault we were in this mess to begin with. The amount of lives that he's ripped apart.

 _Ste's point of view_

"A married man, Sinead do I know him?" I asked her when she had told me, apparently she had confided in an older married man about her worries of Freddie's commitment to her and 'one thing just led to another'.

Days later and she still hadn't told me about who it was and she hasn't spoke a word about the pregnancy since, hasn't spoke to Freddie either and is cancelling his calls so of course I'm needing to be the one that lies to his face, but I do owe her. If I had been a proper friend she wouldn't have had to go to someone else to talk about her relationship problems.

The excuses are running out though, there's only so many times I can say she's ran out for milk or just went for a sleep when he turns up at the door but every time I try to convince her to speak to him it just goes in one ear and straight back out the other.

It's family night and I've managed to convince Sinead to come round to my dad's with me. She needed to get out the house, hasn't left since her confession the other night. I know it's guilt that's eating her up and making her not able to look Freddie in the eye.

"You've got a cheek to talk to me about ignoring my problems you know." She mutters while we're on our way round to the Lomax house,

"What ya on about?" I ask with a frown,

"Your phones been going mental and I know it's not just Brendan your refusing to talk to."

"Thought ya wanted me to ignore him though?" I sigh while looking at her,

"When have you ever listened to me though? Gonna tell me what's going on?" She questions,

"It's nothin, just about that Vinnie and his boyfriend." I shrug it off,

"What's the big deal with that anyway?" She asks me,

"Wanted me to go to the paper about Brendan sure." I remind her,

"Yeah but your sworn to secrecy aren't you?" She huffs, I know her opinion on the whole thing and I would rather I didn't get another lecture.

"Yep plus I wouldn't do that anyway." I say because it's obvious,

"I know that, Brendan's obviously needing the reassurance though."

"Speaking of that whole situation, ya didn't mention anything to Tony about it did ya?" I ask her, had been meaning to since the other day in the kitchen,

"What makes you think I did?" She asks avoiding eye contact,

"Just the way he was acting the other day."

She stops in her tracks, "I've not told Tony anything about it."

"I know, sorry." I say with a shake of my head, if she was going to tell anyone it would be Freddie,

"Plus you know Tony, if I had mentioned it to him you would definitely know about it."

"Yeah true, he isn't one for keeping secrets is he?" I laugh,

"Suppose so." She shrugs but there's something about her eyes that's making me think she doesn't believe that.

The conversation comes to an end when we reach my dads door and Sinead gives it a chap rolling her eyes at me for taking to long to do it.

"Ste!" My dad smiles happily while he opens the door, "and Sinead, it's nice to see you both."

"You too Danny, thanks for letting me come." Sinead smiles while we both go through into the living room,

I stay back to speak to my dad, "Yeah thanks, she hasn't been herself and I didn't want to leave her on her own."

"It's no worries, you know your both welcome round here anytime."

"Yeah tah." I say with a breezy smile, while I go further into the living room and see Tegan, Peri and Leela sat at the table. Leela walks over to me straight away,

"Ste I wanted to thank you for giving Cameron a chance, not a lot of people are willing to do it." She says under her breath while giving me a wide smile,

"Course, he can cook so why not?" I shrug,

"Don't try play it down I know if I didn't know him you wouldn't have even considered it." She smiles, "Seriously though thank you, he isn't going to be able to make anything of himself if nobody gives him a shot."

"As long as you back me up when your mum finds out." I know Sam is going to kill me when she does find out and of course she will,

"We've got a deal." She grins,

"Where is your mum anyway?" I ask her not seeing Sam around anywhere,

She rolls her eyes, "Down at the station, she's missing dinner tonight."

"The joys of being a detective I guess eh?"

"Yep, come on Tegan was just about to set dinner up." Leela says, loud enough for Tegan to hear,

"And what's wrong with you doing it?" Tegan laughs back, "Your hands not working again?"

"I've been at work all day, running into burning buildings and saving life's."

"And what do you think I've been doing at the hospital all day? Painting my nails." Tegan grunts, this is the usual between my sisters, normally Peri pipes in with a smart arse comment here and there aswell to rile them both up that bit more.

"Don't start." I scoff, knowing the only way to stop them both arguing, "I'll sort it."

The both of them grin at me as if they've just got what they both wanted anyway. The dinner passes by uneventful, Sinead's still acting shifty and it's only when I see her acting weird with my dad that the thought even crosses my mind. My dads been known to have affairs but it's always been with men I never in my life would've thought he'd ever cheat on Sam with another woman.

I watch the two of them but they don't interact for much of the night other than the odd occasion but nothing out of the ordinary, I still won't right it off though. It all adds up and I try to think of a way that I could bring it up to Sinead because there's no way I can ask my dad about it.

"So how's everything been with the new restaurant?" My dad asks bringing me out of my own thoughts,

"Yeah good, it's been busy enough so that's the main thing."

"Sorry we couldn't come to the opening." He says even though he's already apologised for it,

"It isn't a big deal." I shrug,

"Yeah it was Ste don't be daft." Tegan says in between mouthfuls of food, "We'll all need to come in one night to see the place."

"And have some food obviously, you'll need to join us though." Peri perks up at the idea.

"I'm sure I'll be able to manage that yeah." I nod along,

"What about you Sinead?" Leela offers, they're both pretty close considering Leela went with Freddie's brother for a bit.

"Actually I don't think I'll be able to." She shrugs, "I'm mostly at the Hutch,

"I'm sure Ste will be able to switch things up." Leela pushes,

"Yeah course I can." I grin at Sinead purposely,

"Yeah." She says looking uneasy and not sounding convincing when she says, "Sounds great."

The rest of the dinner passes by like normal and I help everyone out with the dishes before me and Sinead say our goodbyes and head home. It's silent on our way back round the road because all I'm thinking about it the fact she could be pregnant with my dad's kid, not only was she awkward with him but when Leela said she should join the dinner she looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

As soon as we get through the door I ask her, can't stop myself, "Is it my dad?"

"What you talking about?" She frowns while shrugging off her jacket,

"Did you sleep with my dad?" I just blurt it out because yeah I need to know,

She looks shocked before recovering, "Why would you even think that?"

"Well ya did say it were a older married man." I sigh while rubbing my forehead, "Just tell me was it him?"

"This is a joke Ste isn't it?" She laughs, "Like honestly you've got to be kidding."

"Well he hasn't got the best track record with being loyal to Sam has he?"

"Ste I would never sleep with Danny."

"Well who was it then?" I ask but she just avoids looking at me, "It is him isn't it? That's why your not telling me."

A tear falls down her cheek while she shakes her head but she doesn't say anything and that tells me everything I need to know.

 **I swore to myself that I wasn't going to do split points of views in any chapters from now on but for this chapter and the next two I'm going to be making an exception. Mainly because I find it hard writing a full chapter on the one point of view and I can also make it a bit longer if I do the two of them because yeah as I've said I struggle with fillers.. Don't worry, there's a lot of Stendan interaction coming up!**


	5. Chapter 5

Elastic heart

* * *

 _And another one bites the dust, but why can I not conquer love?  
And I might've got to be with one, why not fight this war without weapons?  
And I want it and I wanted it bad, but there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust, and let's be clear, I trust no one.._

Chapter 5

 _Ste's point of view_

I left the flat as soon as I could after my semi argument with Sinead, how was I meant to even look her in the eye knowing that not only has she slept with my dad but she's also pregnant to him, the whole situation makes me feel sick. I've avoided going home at all costs and ended up spending the last few nights at Cheryl's. I felt bad since the only reason I had went to Cheryl after ignoring her for days was because I wanted to avoid Sinead and would rather not have anyone question me about what had happened.

"Thanks for letting me stay the last couple of nights Cheryl." I tell her when she sits a cup of tea down infront of me at the table while we both sit down to some scrambled egg,

"Don't be daft love, your always welcome here." She smiles at me while she scrolls through her tablet, picking at her own plate.

"Yeah well didn't give ya much choice turning up on your doorstep like that."

"Honestly Ste it's fine." She reassures me,

"I'm well glad Brendan wasn't ere, that would've made the whole thing more awkward." I smirk, truthfully that night I hadn't thought about him being there until I had already chapped her door and by then it was too late but luck seemed to be on my side since he hasn't been here at all.

"Has he stopped calling?" She asks me,

"Yeah, the day after I got here. Guessing ya told him I was here?"

"Said you had popped by, didn't really mention that you were staying over." She looks at me for a minute before her attention goes back to her screen, "Least he stopped phoning you though."

"Yeah I know tah." I decide to get up and look for my shoes since I need to be opening up this morning before I ask the question that's been on my mind the last week, "So he knows this Simon then?"

"Yeah, we knew him when we were younger." She tells me, "Brendan used to hang around with him, I don't remember him much he was just one of Brendan's friends at the time and I was a kid."

"Used to?" I ask,

"Yeah, Bren just says they grew apart but I feel like there's more to the story."

"Maybe he's just jealous?" I ask, "Cause Brendan's dead successful isn't he?"

"Yeah maybe." She sighs but doesn't seem convinced,

"Anyway I better head." I huff, already dreading the day ahead.

"Okay love, I'll maybe pop in later."

"No worries, my family's gonna be coming to the restaurant for dinner at six, can join if ya want." I offer, as far as I know Sinead isn't coming but who knows she might appear but then again the more the merrier.

"You sure?" She asks while gnawing on her bottom lip,

"Yeah it's the least I can do after you've put me up."

"As I've said your always welcome, especially with that cooking of yours, I don't think I've ever been so well fed in my entire life." She grins at me while stretching out on her seat,

I shake my head letting a easy laugh fall from my lips before I make my way out. The walk to the restaurant helps clear my mind and before I know it I'm already at _Hay's_ and opening up, the morning goes by quick with everyone in for their breakfast but goes quiet for an hour between the morning and lunch time rush. It gives me a chance to properly talk to Cameron though, last few days have been hectic but since it's mid week it's normally a bit quieter,

"So they're all going to be here later then?" He asks once I've filled him in on the dinner situation,

"Yeah, your probably better hiding out in the kitchen." I laugh, "Sam and Danny obviously know ya work ere but I don't want any scenes when there's customers in."

"Aye probably for the best." He smiles, "What did they say when you told them then?"

"I didn't tell them, was Leela." I smirk, "Haven't seen them since but I know they aren't happy about it, what's the whole deal with that anyway?"

"Long story." He says cutting me short,

"Just don't poison any of their food, I know it might be tempting but I could do without the hassle." I say making a joke but really I'm being half serious, I might not know the full story but I do know there's bad blood on both sides.

"I'm sure I'll manage." He grins before asking, "Leela didn't have a brother when I knew her, least not that I knew of so what's the deal with that?"

"Long story." I repeat to him with a laugh before we both get back to work.

The day flys by and before I know it my family have arrived for dinner, I quickly check that all the staff will be able to manage without me for a bit,

"Honestly Ste we'll be fine, Mark and Kayla will be on the tables and at the bar. I'll be helping Cameron in here." Jason assures me, "Just get off for the night, we can manage the rest."

"Tah, I'll see how it is after I've ate." Last thing I want to do is put too much pressure on them, Jason's reliable I know I can trust him, the same with Mark but I don't want to push it with him when he's only just coming round to me again. As for Kayla she's new but it's not like we're snowed under for the rest of the night anyway so I'm sure they probably will be fine without me.

I've just got everyone sat down for dinner, funnily enough Sinead hadn't showed, I know I'm going to need to face her eventually I'd just rather put it off for as long as I can and preferably when it's just the two of us. When Cheryl comes in I grin and wave her over until I realise she isn't alone, I thought she would maybe bring Nate but instead she's brought Brendan. Brendan's in my restaurant again and my family's here, what is Cheryl even playing at?

It doesn't stop me from looking at him though, he looks as perfect as ever so who can really blame me for looking. He's wearing an expensive suit that makes him stand out from the crowd even more than what he normally would and has that stupid signature smirk on his face that I love and hate in equal measure, his moustache is trimmed and it makes me think about the last time his mouth was on me. Back in his office when he ended our agreement, I can practically taste the whiskey on his lips again.

That's the only thing that reminds me that I hate him now before Cheryl speaks,

"Hope you don't mind, I brought a guest along with me." She says looking apologetic with a shrug as if to say she couldn't talk him out of it,

"Not at all." I fake smile, I think she can tell by my wide eyes how happy I am about this situation but she brushes it off.

"Steven." Brendan says with a stiff nod as he looks me in the eye and I feel the connection before I have to look away and he walks by me, thankfully he acts casual. The last thing I need is any of my sisters clicking on to anything.

We all get sat down before anyone else speaks and it's my dad that breaks the silence,

"Well son this place looks great, I'm proud of you, you know." He grins at me proudly,

"Yeah tah." I reply shortly because I can't look him in the eye either,

"It is great Ste!" Peri gushes, "I can't believe this has like your second name."

"He's gonna be the next Jamie Oliver is our Ste." Leela grins back,

"Sorry my brothers being rude, manners aren't his strong point." Tegan grins at Cheryl then Brendan before going round the table and introducing everyone,

"So where is he then?" Sam asks eventually,

"Where's who?" I ask playing dumb and avoiding looking at her instead looking at the wine menu even though I know everything that's on it already,

"Cameron."

"What he's here?" Tegan questions,

"Yep, Steven here gave him a job." Sam hisses, this definetly means trouble always does when someone uses my full name.

I hear Leela huff before saying, "Mum, please just leave it."

"What were you thinking Ste?" My dad asks with a patronising tone,

"He needed a job, I needed a chef and Leela mentioned him." I shrug,

"Only experience he's got his flipping burgers for his fellow criminals." Sam mutters,

"Everyone's gotta start somewhere don't they?" I half ask,

"And you just looked past his criminal record?"

"Well I'm hardly one to talk am I?" I tell her, trying to shut the full thing down.

"Who's Cameron?" Peri asks,

"Maybe we should leave this until after dinner." My dad offers,

"That sounds great." It's Leela who replies,

Peri pipes up again asking, "Who's Cameron?"

"Leela's ex." Tegan tells her to which Sam looks like she's about to blow,

"So what's good to get to eat?" Cheryl asks not so subtly changing the subject,

I quickly pick out my personal favourites before Mark comes to take our drinks order,

"Usual for you boss?" He asks me the boss part coming out harshly,

"Yeah sounds good." I tell him before speaking again, "and it's Ste."

He shrugs it off before taking everyone else's order,

"Not keeping the staff happy?" Leela quips, "Could cut the tension with a knife."

"It's nowt like that." I sigh, rubbing my hand over my face,

"So Cheryl, Brendan how do you know my brother?" Tegan grins while asking them,

"Funny story actually, we met in the other restaurant." Cheryl smiles before telling everyone a half made up story about how we became friends since she can't exactly come out and tell the truth.

Our drinks come quickly followed by our dinner, the full time I can feel Brendan's eyes burning into me and every time he speaks I feel a spike in my chest as my heart rate picks up. Thankfully I'm sitting far enough away from him that it doesn't consume me altogether.

"Ste this food is so good, did you pick the menu by yourself?" Tegan asks,

"Nah we all chipped in, a few are the same recipes as the hutch and a few are each of the staffs favourites." I tell her,

"And what ones yours Steven?" Brendan finally speaks directly to me, throughout the dinner he's chipped in here and there but this is the first time he's properly spoke to me,

I try to keep my face neutral when I turn to face him but can't stop my nose from scrunching up, "The salmon, obviously."

"That's why I ordered it." Peri pipes up again grinning,

The conversation carries on for another while before we're interrupted by a presence behind us.

"Well isn't this cozy." It takes me a minute to work out who the voice belongs to but at the same time Brendan speaks,

"Walker..."

* * *

 **Two updates in the one week? I know crazy but this was meant to be longer but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger and it also meant a quicker update so forgive me for the short chapter I split it in two. Let me know what you all think..**


	6. Chapter 6

_Lucky Ones_

* * *

 _Let's get out of this town, baby we're on fire.  
Everyone around here wants to be going down, down..  
_ _If you stick with me, I can take you higher, and higher._

Chapter 6

 _Brendan's point of view_

I stay frozen to the spot, everyone around the table looks on in confusion while I can feel both Cheryl and Steven staring at me wondering what's going to happen next.

"I'm just hurt I wasn't invited, Ste this is your family correct?" Walker asks Steven but his eyes don't move from mine while he purses his lips,

"Walker what are ye doing here?" I question not letting Steven get a word in,

Walker lets out a dry laugh, "Oh so you do remember me after all?"

I hear one of Steven's sisters whisper, "Ste what's going on?"

It's Steven's step mum that speaks next, "Do I know you? I'm sure I've seen your face before."

Walker looks at her and frowns before shaking his head, "Guess I must just have one of they faces." He comes closer to me and I can't help but sneer while he grins at me and says, "Me and Brady here go way back isn't that right?"

"What ye playing at?" I hiss under my breath hoping that nobody else hears,

"I just thought I'd pop in and see how Ste was getting on, haven't been in since opening night." He grins looking at Steven before turning his attention to me again, "No need to get protective over your boyfriend Brendan, we're all friends here am I right?"

"What the hell?" I hear Steven's dad hiss, "Steven what's he talking about?"

"I think you should leave." I hear Steven say from behind me but I don't take my eyes off Walker for a minute, don't trust him enough to turn my back to him.

Walker cocks his head and laughs, "That isn't very hospitable now is it? Why do I seem to be getting the feeling that I'm not wanted here?"

"D'ya need me to say it again? Get out." Steven says remaining firm and when I look behind at him he's standing with an expression of stone on his face but I can still see the nerves underneath,

"Everything okay here? Kayla came into the kitchen to get me?" A man with a strong Scottish accent asks while standing in his chef whites,

"Of course the first sign of trouble and you just have to get involved." Sam hisses again, I'm guessing this must be the sisters ex, it's hard to keep up.

Simon holds his hands up while laughing, "Alright I'm going." He says before grinning at me and winking, "I'll be seeing you."

He walks out and leaves a thick atmosphere behind him, the only thing stopping me from going after him is that I know Cheryl and possibly Steven would follow and that's the last thing I would need.

Cameron disappears back through to the kitchen shortly followed by Steven's dad and step mum after Steven's dad quickly looks between us before his eyes settle on Steven, "I'll be wanting an explanation about all of this later on."

"Teeg's could you take Peri home? I need to.." Leela asks clearly wanting to follow them into the kitchen.

"Yeah of course."

"I'll get us a taxi, Cheryl how are you and Brendan getting home?" Steven asks finally speaking, I can tell he's fighting to stop himself from looking at me but it doesn't stop me wishing that he would,

"Brendan drove us here." Cheryl replies.

"Alright good, I'll get us that taxi then." He nods while looking at his sisters.

"Actually Chez, do you mind sharing a taxi with them? I gotta talk to Steven."

"Brendan I think I should leave with my sisters." Steven finally turns to me, "and you should leave with Cheryl."

"Hear me out okay?" I say in an almost soft voice,

"Ste you go with him, I'll get the three of us a taxi sorted." Cheryl says before turning her sights to me, "but I want answers Bren."

"Yeah course." I sigh,

"I'm gonna need to sort some things out with my dad and the staff, can't believe he actually came in here." Steven sighs while rubbing at his forehead, "What am I even meant to tell them?"

"Just say Simon's like that." I shrug helplessly, for once I don't have a lie to save myself or anyone else.

"Yeah I can just say he's a bit of a nutter who was just havin a laugh can't I?" He sarcastically while shaking his head and looking frustrated, "Just give me five yeah?"

I stiffly nod, a small nervous laugh escaping, "I'll get ye out at the car."

I don't know why I trust that he'll even come out and get me but lo and behold not even ten minutes later he appears. He silently gets in and puts his seatbelt on while I put the car into drive.

We don't speak, I think he's waiting for me to start the conversation but honestly I don't know what to say so instead I just drive. I don't have a destination in mind and I'm driving the opposite direction from Steven's house, he doesn't make any smart remarks about it either which surprises me.

"Brendan what's going on?" He asks me finally breaking the silence, "What's Walker got against you and why did you need to drive me?"

I keep looking straight ahead trying to get my thoughts together before answering him but I honestly don't know what I can tell him,

"Brendan slow down!" He exclaims, I was hardly hitting fifty but I guess my silence freaked him out a bit,

I pull the car over to the side of the road, since I can't focus on driving when I'm talking about this, "I don't know what to tell ye Steven."

"Well ya could start by telling me what's going on! Why did Walker show up like that?"

"Look me and Walker we have history.."

He looks shocked for a minute before disgust clouds his features, "I ought to have known." He shakes his head slowly while pouting,

I automatically know what he's thinking and can't stop myself from grabbing his face in both hands it's the most contact we've had in months and I feel a jolt at it, "It's nothing like that Steven, I didn't even have a clue he was gay till my private investigator got me his second name and I connected the dots then realised he was with Vincent."

"Then what's his grudge I don't get it?" He frowns dumbfound,

"He had a brother.. once, he was a year older than Cheryl." I try to explain but stop myself, how can I even word it?

"And?"

"He died Steven."

"What's that got to do with you though?"

"I was there when he died."

"How did he die?" He asks me but I don't know how to tell him, there's so much he doesn't know, "Brendan your scaring me what happened?"

"My da he wasn't a good man, he was involved in some dodgy shit I'm not going to lie and I don't fancy getting into the details. One of his dealings went wrong and I was targeted, the stray bullet hit him instead." I say cutting to the chase,

"What?"

"He was just a kid, I get why Walker's mad but I don't have a clue how long he's been planning this, it's been over a decade, we were all kids at the time."

"So why is he not goin after your dad?"

"The bastard is nowhere to be found, went on the run years ago."

"So Walker is getting back at you instead of your dad?"

"Honestly I don't know Steven." I huff while rubbing my hands over my face, "Cheryl can't know, it would break her heart."

"She doesn't know?!"

"She doesn't know anything Steven, her ma told her it was set up. According to my sister her daddy's a saint."

"But what if he ever comes back?"

"He won't, trust me with that one Steven." My da's a lot of things but being stupid isn't one of them.

"But ya gotta tell Cheryl, this involves her too."

"What am I meant to say Steven? That everything's all been a lie?"

"Well course not.." he says but he looks like he's at a loss,

"I'll come up with something."

"Brendan she needs to know what yous are up against." He says softly but I quickly steer the conversation in a different direction,

"Why didn't ye take that money Steven?" I question,

"Don't change the subject." He snaps back.

"I'm not changing it, I'm moving on since we've already covered it." I huff, "I answered your question now answer mine, why didn't ye take it?"

"D'ya honestly need to ask that as if ya don't know?" He laughs, "Why are we here? Why are ya doing all this if it were only an agreement?"

"I don't want ye to get hurt, I didn't want anyone dragged into this."

"If that was all it were then ya wouldn't have explained it to me." He shakes his head with a soft smile, "I don't think I need to tell ya why I didn't take the money, reckon ya already know."

"That right?"

"Yep." He sighs simply and I can feel that same tell tale tension between us,

And with that our mouths are clashing, I don't know who made the first move but it's frantic and I can't get enough of him, don't know how I could've lived so long without it. Right now no more words need to be exchanged we're both getting what we've been craving for so long.

It's hard to explain the feeling I get kissing Steven, his soft but firm lips fight against mine as my tongue caresses against his, I don't want it to stop for fear that he regrets it as soon as I do but eventually I need to pull away. He cheekily runs his tongue across my bottom lip before nipping it lightly and my fear vanished completely when I look into his eyes and I can see the want and desire reflecting how I feel, we don't exchange anymore words as I start the car up again.

I drive us to a hotel, nothing out of the ordinary actually it's a shithole but Steven doesn't complain he's still got that soft smile on his face and he's giving me these eyes that make my insides melt.

We fall into the room together, I push him against the wall as soon as we're in the room pushing myself against him while my erections digging into his hip while our mouths attack each other and his hands grab onto either side of my face his nails slightly nipping into my scalp, he fights back against me and we hastily find our way to the bed, bumping into things on our way there but neither of us seem to really care.

I don't know when it was decided that we were doing this because somehow with Steven it doesn't feel like it's going to just be sex. There's a connection I feel with him that I've felt since day one no matter how much I've tried to deny it.

We both grab at each other's clothes, not caring where any of them land. When I've finally got him naked I look down at him, he's panting and his lips have turned a reddish colour with the rawness of our kisses, I know if we go any further I won't be able to stop so I silently ask if he's sure and as if he can somehow tell what I'm thinking he answers my silent question with a kiss. I take my time to trace his body with my eyes and hands and he's just as greedy. Just as desperate as I am. I can't help but commit everything to memory, taking in every moment.

I prepare him slowly taking my time while he squirms and scratches along my biceps, once I've lined up and thrust in for the first time and break through his barriers, I try to think of something to compare it to but there's nothing, it just feels so right.

I've been with so many men, so many I've lost count but nothing has ever felt like this. The desperate passion as we take and take from each other, neither of us speak a word we let our actions speak for us and I don't take my eyes off him for a minute, there's so much to be said and a lot of confusion on each side but it all just slides away in this moment. Months of longing and pent up frustration has come to a stand still in this moment.

With every thrust I can feel myself getting closer to the edge and I can tell by the noises that Steven's making he's the same, after we both reach our climax we lie beside one another, still touching neither of us are wanting to burst the bubble just yet. I just want to bask in it, this lightness that I've never in my life had the chance to feel.

Normally now would be the time I'd be chucking whoever it was out of bed but not with Steven, everything just seems to be different with him so instead I pull him closer, automagically without even thinking about it and he settles in beside me. The way he's looking at me it's as if he's seeing me for the first time, all the money I have and I've never been able to get someone to look at me like that.

After a few minutes of silence nothing but the sound of us both catching our breaths Steven breaks it and shuffles away slightly, "So that happened." He laughs nervously while running his hands through his hair,

"Surprised it took this long." I say after clearing my throat,

"Suppose it were bound to happen wasn't it?" He smirks before asking, "So what happens now?"

"I honestly don't know Steven.." I huff, I had enjoyed the carefree time we had together before that question came out his mouth, "What do ye want to happen?"

He looks thoughtful for a minute, "I don't know, never really thought about it have I?"

"How about we just go for a few hours sleep?" I offer him,

"Yeah I think a kips a good idea." He agrees and he doesn't resist when I pull him back towards me and slots into my arms easy enough so I guess that's a good sign even though part of me wonders how the fuck this is going to work.

* * *

 **So this might be the last chapter of this until the New Year, I am getting a bit of time off work in between Christmas and New Year so I might get the chance to squeeze in another but just incase I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and New Year..**

 **Also if anyone's interested I'm going to be going back to** _ **Innocent**_ **and going to try get it wrapped up _xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

Wildest moments

* * *

 _Baby in our wildest moments.  
We could be the greatest, we could be the greatest.  
Maybe in our wildest moments,  
We could be the worst of all.._

Chapter 7

 _Ste's point of view_

I wake up with the bed dipping from beside me and try to ignore the sunlight that's creeping in through the curtain, I'm not one hundred percent sure where I am but I'm pretty sure I'm not in my own bed.

It isn't until my mind catches up with me that I remember exactly where I am and who I'm with, all at once I open my eyes and sit up only to find Brendan fully dressed and lying down outstretched beside me, he gestures with his head to the side unit beside the bed before saying,

"I went to a cafe around the corner got us some breakfast and coffee." He passes me over a cup and I hesitate to take it,

"Tah." I grumble, "Think I might be needing it, didn't get to sleep till late did we?"

He laughs before nodding in agreement, "It's quite early, I didn't want to wake ye but I've got to check in with Cheryl." He smiles slightly, "Already phoned her but she wants to see me in person."

"What ya gonna tell her?" I can't help but ask,

He lets out a sigh, "Honestly I have no clue." He closes his eyes before rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb.

"Think we're better just keeping what happened last night between us?" I ask, not really sure if I want anyone else to know.

He looks thoughtful for a minute before shrugging, "Honestly Steven I don't know, I didn't think last night through."

He partly sounds like he regrets it and even though I'll admit it probably wasn't one of my smartest decisions I don't think I would take it back, "Ya regret it then?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee to cover up the hurt in my voice ignoring the fact it has way too much sugar in it.

He laughs and smirks at me, "Not a minute of it." With a shake of his head and a look of pure honesty I believe him, "Already told ye last night I'm surprised it took so long."

"I thought it were maybe cause your used to getting what ya wanted." I huff with a slightly bitter laugh,

He looks me over for a minute before leaning closer to me and giving my face a once over, I can't help but think I must have a gormless look on my face while I wait to see what he's going to do next. He slowly places a soft peck on my mouth and I let him before he smirks seductively as if he's got me right where he wants me, he does have me right where he wants me, I somehow feel unable to push him away even though I know I should.

He places his hand around my cup which is firmly in my grip but I lessen my hold on it and he sits it back onto the side unit behind him before turning back to face me. I feel trapped with his gaze but before I can speak he's got my face in his grip and presses a rougher quick kiss on my mouth, another one and I'm opening up for him and letting his tongue glide with mine.

In the back of my mind I know we shouldn't be doing this especially with my unresolved feelings for him but I feel myself pull him closer as he pins me deeper into the mattress, every part of my body burning with his touch.

"Thought ya had to go see Cheryl." I sigh when he pulls away while I help him shrug his shirt over his shoulders, hoping the reminder will maybe make him come to his senses and stop what's about to happen because I don't seem to have the will power to do it.

He brings our mouths back together before answering, "It can wait." He says while his hands wander downwards, I sigh when they reach their destination but after a few strokes he flips me onto my stomach and without hesitation his fingers are at my entrance I kneel up to accommodate him and am thanked with a low growl along with a sloppy kiss and bite on my shoulder,

"So fucking perfect." He whispers his voice sending shivers down my spine before he's licking the shell of my ear and pushing his digits in further.

I'm so lost in him that I can't say anything back other than a throaty moan as I push my backside closer to him, wanting him to just hurry up already. Not even five minutes ago we were having a conversation and now here we are, I'm firmly pressed against the bed aching for him while his fingers are hurriedly preparing me.

I feel him move away slightly and hear him rustle around I chance a glance around to him and find him on the end of the bed rummaging through his suit jacket pocket before he finds a condom, I ignore the pang at the realisation that he carries them around with him all the time as if this is just another day to him but I guess it is.

I push it down as he crawls back up to me grinning triumphantly while tossing the condom onto the bed beside me, before I know it he's up in my face again, kissing me hard. I slowly turn to face him while I run my hand along his cheek feeling the slight stubble underneath.

I tug at the hair on the back of his neck and he nips lightly at my bottom lip while he pulls away slightly making me open my eyes and they connect with his straight away, I bring him closer to me again my tongue pushing past the barrier of his lips and he accommodates, partly taken aback.

"Ye sure about this Steven?" He asks me before giving me another light peck.

I bring our mouths together while my hands work on his belt and he takes that as my answer, sometimes words just aren't needed. His trousers and boxers are pushed down his thighs while he kneels over me and I give his erection a few slow, firm pumps not that it's needed. He scrambles with the condom and I can't help but smirk when I see the slight tremble in his actions while he fiddles with the foil.

He quickly covers himself while one of his hands press mine into the mattress and when I feel him pressed against my entrance I spread my legs a little wider, hooking one of my legs over his hip.

"Fuck." He sighs and I feel his breath skimming across my mouth and cheek while he enters me.

I grind against him trying to get as much as him as possible and in return he slams into me nearly all the way, I hastily bite down on his bottom lip roughly,

"Ye have no idea what ye do to me Steven." He grunts while we find a rhythm one of his hands gripped onto my hip while the other has made its way to my neck, gently stroking its way up to my jaw as our mouths meet again in a soft slow open mouthed kiss.

He's fucking me roughly but somehow his kisses and caresses make me feel cherished and loved. I push that out of my mind knowing that's one thought I don't want in my mind, last thing I need is to be thinking this is anything more than what it is, him whispering sweet nothings into my ear doesn't help though.

It's rough and fast and his trousers are still half on but neither of us care because we're so wrapped up in what's happening, "Gonna need ye to look at me Steven." He grunts while he thrusts harder and deeper somehow, I look at him straight away on command, "Wish ye could see yourself right now." He laughs before its followed by another groan, "Not going to last much longer."

"Me neither Bren." I sigh while I feel myself involuntary clench around him.

We give it our all pushing and pulling and I try to hold out as long as I can because I don't ever want it to end, this feeling of ecstasy, of just being on the edge with him is something I can't even describe. We don't last much longer though and as we both reach our climax he collapses on top of me, I run my fingers up and down his back sleepily while we both catch our breath and every now and then he gives me a soft kiss or a warm lick.

"Didn't think it were gonna top last night." I say out loud with a laugh,

He looks taken aback at my honesty before a cocky grin spreads across his face, "Neither did it."

I puff out a breath before shaking my head as I take a look at the wreak that we are while he rolls to the side off of me quickly removing the condom. I make my way off the bed to look at myself in the mirror, my hairs all over the place and my mouth is red raw, I have red marks over my neck and a slight stiffness in my bones.

"Ye know Steven every time I think I've got ye worked out something else happens to surprise me." Brendan sighs from behind me.

I look at him in the mirror and run my hand through my hair unsure what to say back. Instead I turn to collect my clothes, deciding to just get a shower at mine before work checking the time on my phone I'm glad to see I've still got a few hours before I need to start.

"And ye owe me breakfast." He says and I frown while looking at him to see him smirking at me,

"How'd ya work that out?" I laugh at him,

He lifts the bag from the unit and stands before saying, "The fry up I got myself will be cold now."

He places it back down and finally pulls his boxers and trousers back up, stopping me from fighting with myself not to look downwards incase we end up back in bed again, at least if one of us are half dressed there's less chance of it happening.

With that in mind I quickly shove my clothes back on while telling him, "It were your fault, you kissed me mind."

"Sorry Steven, Ye might need to refresh my memory." I grins,

"Don't even think about it." I laugh,

"Can't control yourself around me?" He smirks as if he doesn't already know the answer to his question, he slowly makes his way towards me and before I know it he's chest to chest with me.

I look him in the eye unable to stop myself but not able to come up with anything to say back to him either so I shake my head in disbelief instead.

He smirks before pressing a light kiss on the corner of my mouth and turning away to bend down and pick up his shirt and jacket, "I'll give ye a lift back."

"Hardly gonna walk back am I?" I say finally finding my voice again,

He laughs and shakes his head, "I'll come into the restaurant later, ye can make me lunch to make up for the breakfast."

"Is that right?" I laugh, "Might be better not doing that."

"How come?"

"Don't want to give people the wrong idea, Cameron will be there and he'll definitely tell Leela if ya came in."

He looks thoughtful before saying, "Speaking of which, ye have some damage control to do."

"Damage.. what?" I huff back,

"Walker told your family ye were with me last night remember, going to need to clear that up with them."

"Shit." I sigh while taking a seat on the bed, "Forgot about that."

"What ye gonna tell them?"

"Don't know." I shrug, "Can't tell them the truth about the full thing can I?"

He shakes his head unsure,

"I'll think of something, hopefully I won't need to see them for a while and that'll let me get my story straight."

"Right well rain check on the owed meal then." He grins,

"Not gonna let that go are ya?"

"When it involves food? Obviously not." He laughs, "Thought ye knew me better than that."

I roll my eyes at him while fighting a grin, "We gotta go, I need to get a shower before I head to work."

"Come on, lets go." He sighs while making his way to the door.

I take a quick look around the room, taking in the messy bedsheets and abandoned coffees, part of me doesn't want to leave I just want to stay for a while longer wrapped up with Brendan before I need to go back to reality.

Instead I quickly shut the door and follow him down the corridor. When I step outside I'm hit with a cold, light breeze of wind. He's already at his car waiting for me and I hurriedly make my way to the passenger side, when I get in he's already got the heating on thankfully. I had only been outside for less than a minute but it doesn't take long for me to feel the cold.

I watch him while he drives, can't seem to look away and he doesn't seem to fussed at having my attention until eventually he asks, "Have I got something on my face Steven?"

I frown at him before I click on and he gives me a wry smile, "Just not used to seeing ya drive am I?" I sigh back before looking away.

"I don't get driven about all the time, just when ye know.. I was with ye so I knew we'd be having a drink." He says back while changing the radio station, "When I'm at the office I get driven about because I've got that many different places to go and my phones going off constant."

It reminds me that I forgot to check my messages and when I scroll through them I see a few from Sinead, Cheryl and Leela.

"Let me know when you've spoke to Cheryl, she's text me and I don't want to answer back incase she asks me what I know." I sigh knowing fine well that whatever Brendan does come up with I'll need to back him up.

He's silent for a minute before he speaks, "I'll let ye know what to tell her."

We stay quiet after that and I get lost in my own head while looking out the window when I'm interrupted from my thoughts, "How come ye didn't tell Chez ye left the money?"

"Why do ya keep bringing that up?" I snap at him, can't help that it's a soft spot and every time he pokes at it I get fired up.

He strokes along his mouth, one hand on the steering wheel before he says back, "Call it curiosity."

I huff but don't answer him, how can I? What does he expect me to say? I already felt shitty about the whole situation but when I realised I loved him how could I live with myself if I did take the money, I didn't tell Cheryl because I was ashamed, embarrassed that not only did I make myself look stupid but I couldn't keep my feelings in check either.

We don't speak for the rest of the drive home and when he pulls up outside the flat I'm not sure what to do with myself, I can't exactly kiss him can I but a huge part of me wants to.. Everytime I'm near him I struggle to keep my hands to myself.

"So I'll give ye a phone tonight yeah?" He offers,

"Yeah okay." I say back dumbly,

"What happened last night.. and this morning, I enjoyed it and I don't regret it." The words rush out his mouth while he looks around shiftily and avoiding looking at me. Again I'm reminded of the other times I've saw this side to Brendan, the stripped down and honest version of him, "Ye know this isn't exactly something I do but, we can see each other again can't we?"

I'm surprised he's asked me, had honestly thought after today the only time I would see him was if we bumped into each other through Cheryl, it's on the tip of my tongue to ask why but instead I nod my head and give him a soft smile. I don't get ahead of myself because I know Brendan isn't asking me to be with him, this isn't about feelings for him. It's just two people that share a connection, he isn't going to ask me out for dinner or take me to places like we did when I was faking being his boyfriend. This is him asking me to meet up with him whenever he wants the company or fancies a fuck and instead of doing what's best for me and saying no, I stupidly agree.

He gives me a grin and I return it before I get out the car and make my way to the flat, resisting the urge to look back at him when I don't hear his car moving. I get into the flat and everything seems quiet enough but when I make my way into the living room I see Sinead silently sitting on the couch a sour expression on her face.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Ste." She hisses and stands up, "We'll leave the fact you haven't been home in days for just now but look at the state of you."

I'm at a loss for words and dumbly mutter, "Just gonna head for a shower."

"No.. No your not." She frowns before moving over to me, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I take in a deep breath before I answer her, "Doing what exactly Sinead?"

"Don't give me that look." She exclaims, "Your hairs a mess and you have stubble rash on your face, I saw who's car you were in."

I cross my arms over my chest before playing dumb, "What ya on about?"

She shakes her head, "I know you were with Brendan, have you been with him this whole time?"

I finally admit defeat and move past her to sit on the couch, "Just last night." I tell her,

"What's going on?" She asks me with a frown.

"I had been staying with Cheryl and invited her to come to the restaurant for dinner last night since my family was all going to be there, said she could bring Nate if she wanted but instead she brought Brendan." I huff at the stupidity again but can't bring myself to be annoyed because if he hadn't of come to the restaurant then none of last night would've happened.

"Why would she do that? She knows how you feel about him!"

"Brendan isn't the type of person that does what he's told Sinead." I shake my head, "Cheryl isn't his keeper."

"So how exactly did you end up in bed with him then?" She shakes her head, "Leela's been round and everything."

"What were she round for?"

"Wanted to know when you got yourself a boyfriend, got to be honest so did I." She laughs but then composes herself and focuses on being annoyed with me again,

"Right someone's after Brendan and they came into _Hay's_ last night shouting their mouth off, got the wrong idea about me and Brendan." I tell her, I can't say exactly who it was because then I'll need to explain even more than I already am and I honestly don't want to get into it especially when I've not even wrapped my own head round it.

"Leela said it seemed like the two of them knew each other."

"Yeah they grew up together." I tell her,

"Still doesn't explain how you ended up leaving with him."

"Cameron was working, my dad and Sam were having it out with him so Leela went to be the peacemaker." I huff, "I were gonna leave with Tegan and Peri but then Brendan said he wanted to explain to me what happened.."

She looks at me with wide eyes, "So you just went with him then?"

"I tried not to but even Cheryl said I should just go and it were only meant to be a lift home so I didn't see the harm in it." I shrug, "but then things got heated and we kissed then went to a hotel and the rest is history."

"Why didn't he just take you back to his?" She asks with a frown,

"I don't know we weren't thinking clearly, the hotel was close by."

"So you don't think he didn't take you there cause he felt ashamed then?" I don't know if she's deliberately trying to put doubts in my mind or not.

"Sinead I've been to his apartment so many times." I huff,

"It was different then, he was paying you to be his boyfriend now things have changed."

"I'm not gonna look into it too much, if he were just wanting a quick shag we could've done it in his car."

"Stee!" She exclaims but finds herself laughing, "That's grim."

I roll my eyes at her and shake my head, "I don't like when we fall out."

"Me either." She smiles softly, "there's some things we need to clear up."

"I know." I sigh with a nod, this isn't something I ever wanted to talk about, my best mate up the duff with my possible brother or sister.

She laughs loudly before shaking her head and saying, "It's definitely not your dads."

"How do ya know?"

She scrunches up her nose, "I'm honestly offended that you would think I would go there."

"So you and him never.. but I thought.."

"Whatever you thought, it isn't true." She shakes her head, "Not that the truth is any better."

I frown at her then and really take a look at her, she has bags under her eyes and looks as if she hasn't slept properly in days. Guilt instantly floors me because I know I should've been there for her but instead of sitting and listening to what she had to say and giving her a chance to explain, I stormed out and left her to deal with it all alone.

"I'm sorry I haven't been home." I shake my head, "I should've listened to ya."

She bites into her lip and I can see the tears pool in her eyes, "Wait until you hear who could be the dad, your going to be so disgusted." Her voice breaks and I can see the regret on her face.

I pull her into my arms and cradle her before saying, "No matter what I'm gonna be 'ere alright? Your always gonna have me and I'll be with ya to get through this."

"It's Tony." I hear her murmur against my chest but I'm not sure if I've heard properly she speaks again to clear it up for me, "I slept with Tony, I slept with my step dad."

"How.. How did that come about?"

"I felt lonely and I went over to speak to my mum about Freddie but she wasn't there and Tony was and we ended up having a bottle of wine then before I knew it we were on our third bottle and everything just got a bit hazy." She shakes her head, "He was just being so nice and comforting me then he started talking about him and my mum and that he was feeling lonely now that she had taken on more work." My minds still trying to catch up with everything while I wipe Sinead's tears away, "It just happened, by the time we sobered up it was too late and we both knew what we done was so so wrong but we couldn't change it." She says with a shake of her head, "It was a one time thing and we both swore it would never happen again."

"It didn't did it?" I can't stop from asking, there's no way Sinead would've been able to have an affair with Tony and live with the guilt, plus its Tony I mean he's great and one of the closest people to me but in a sexual way? I don't think so.

She shakes her head, "No but the dates match up, I had been with Freddie round about the same time and I'm on the pill so I thought I was safe. I didn't even dream about being pregnant, Ste what am I going to do?" She asks looking at me as if I've got all the answers.

"I'm gonna run you a bath then I'm gonna phone up and get someone to cover my shift, I'll make us something to eat then we'll talk this through." I tell her, "Have ya told anyone else?"

She shakes her head and looks at me hopelessly,

"I'll just go get that bath sorted yeah?" I offer with an uneasy smile as she just nods lightly, I leave her while I make my way into the bathroom turning the taps on and emptying a load of bubble bath in. I quickly send Tony a text to say Sinead has a bug and that I want to stay home to look after her, I don't even need to ask for the time off he offers to get my cover sorted for me.

"Bath should be ready in ten minutes." I tell her while making my way into the kitchen,

She stands in the doorway before whispering, "Thanks Ste.."

"You're going to need to talk to Freddie ya know that don't ya?" I sigh while I look at her, she looks so weak and fragile that I want to take it back and just help her to ignore her problems but I know what that can do to a person and she needs to face this head on.

"I know." She nods in agreement, her face twisting in pain, "He's never going to forgive me."

"If ya keep doing what your doing, your gonna lose him either way."

"I am aren't I?" She shakes her head, "What should I do?"

"Honestly it's up to you, ya could try explaining it to him maybe he'll understand."

"I highly doubt it Ste." She sighs, "I mean surely it's his and I can get away with just not telling him."

"Would ya really be able to live with yourself doin that though? Think about when the baby's and all the years after that, could ya lie to them both all that time? Not just Freddie and Tony but the kid aswell." I can't help the spiel but I just don't think she'd be able to do it.

"I don't think so no." She says her voice breaking, "Maybe I'd be best just.."

I know what she's about to say, "Ya can't make that decision now, ya aren't in the right mind frame." I shake my head, "Go for your bath and I'll get the dinner sorted for us, we can talk properly when your more together."

She makes her way down the hall and I have a look in the fridge to see what we have in. I decide instead to go get shopping in so I can make us both burgers and while I'm out I should probably go round to my dads, I'm aswell getting it over with before their imagination runs away with themselves.

"Gonna go to the shop are ya needing anything in?" I ask her through the closed bathroom door,

"No I'm okay thanks." She tells me after a few minutes of silence.

The full walk there and time I spend in the shop my minds reeling at everything Sinead has told me, I can't help but feel sorry for everyone involved but especially Diane, she doesn't deserve it.

After a quick shop I have everything I need and make my way around to my dads ready to face the music, I chap on the door and nervously wait on an answer. It's Sam that comes to the door, looking at me unsure,

"Come in Ste." She sighs while opening the door wide enough for me to get in.

Leela and Peri are sat on the couch watching something on the tv while Tegan and my dad are in the kitchen making tea.

"Ste!" Peri exclaims while making her way over to give me a hug,

"Fancy a brew?" Tegan asks me with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah tah." I smile back tightly at her.

"So who's this boyfriend of yours then?" Leela is the first to mention it and it hasn't taken her long, "You been shacked up with him the last few days? Went round to the flat and Sinead said you haven't been home."

"I were staying with Cheryl." I answer back dumbly while Tegan passes me a cup and I smile in thanks, "I'm not with Brendan anyway, don't know what that weirdo was on about." I laugh lightly referring to Walker.

My dad gives me a tight smile but looks at me unsure, "I've heard stories about that man Ste, he doesn't have a good reputation."

"I know but I'm more mates with Cheryl, him being her brother means I do see him every now and then." I try to reassure even though I'm lying through my teeth, a few hours ago I was rolling around in bed with him.

"As long as that's all it is, I don't want to see you hurt by the likes of him." My dad sighs in relief and I fight the urge to defend Brendan.

Leela is giving me a face that says she doesn't believe a word that comes out my mouth, "Not like my brother would fall for his crap anyway." She says while giving me a look that dares me to argue with her but I just nod my head hoping it'll be enough to keep her off my back.

"Who was that guy anyway? That one that said you were his boyfriend?" It's Peri that asks from beside me,

"I honestly have no clue, some screwball that Brendan knew years ago."

"Yeah well with the way he was going on last night I'd say he needs his head checked." Tegan grins,

"What's his name Ste?" Sam asks, obviously the curiosity is more important than her giving me the silent treatment over the whole Cameron situation, "I swear I've seen him before."

"Simon Walker, maybe as he said he just has one of them faces." I sigh sheepishly,

She looks thoughtful before saying, "His name doesn't ring any bells anyway." She sighs with a shake of her head.

"Brendan he's like dead rich isn't he?" Peri asks me while grinning,

"Yeah, just a bit." I laugh, a bit is an understatement.

She purses her lips before saying, "Maybe you should get with him then."

I laugh nervously at her before Sam hisses, "Peri!"

"What? You going to say you didn't notice the way he was looking at Ste last night?" She scoffs, is this really how transparent he is? My twelve year old sister has managed to see right through it yet I still haven't got him worked out.

"Enough of that please." My dad huffs but is hiding a smile, "Anyway how do you fancy going round to the chippy to pick us all up dinner?" He asks while looking at her.

She rolls her eyes but nods her head anyway and everyone gives their order while Sam jots it down on a bit of paper, while everyone else is destructed Leela manages to corner me, "We're talking about Brendan later, I know mores happening than what your letting on."

I frown at her hoping she doesn't see through me, "What ya on about?"

"I saw the way you were both looking at each other last night, Peri told me he took you home aswell." She raises her eyebrows daring me to argue back with her, "And Sinead told me you weren't home, I doubt he would've took you to Cheryl's or else he would've took yous both home so I know you were with him last night."

I look at her with a scowl not sure what to say back but thankfully am interrupted by Tegan, "Ste what is it your having?"

"I'm alright tah." I say while breathing out a sigh of relief and gesturing to the shopping bags by the door, "Sinead isn't feeling well so I'm gonna make up both dinner tonight."

"Yeah she did look a bit peaky when I saw her this morning." Leela says while moving back to the couch.

As soon as Peri's out the door Sam sighs, "I think it's time we all spoke about Cameron."

She exchanges an uneasy look with my dad and Leela before my dad speaks, "You two might want to sit down for this."

It's mine and Tegan's turn to exchange an uneasy look with one another, she seems as clueless as me.

"The thing is.." My dad says when we're all sat down, "Cameron is Peri's dad."

I frown at that before looking at Sam, there's no way they would've slept together but it's Tegan that speaks my thoughts out loud, "No chance, Cameron was a teenager mum would never have went near him."

"That's the things Tegan." Leela speaks nervously and it only takes me a minute to work it out before she comes out and says it, "Peri isn't our sister.. She's my daughter."

The room is in silence and when I look at Sam she has tears streaming down her face while my dad hugs into her, Tegan looks as if she doesn't believe what she's just heard and Leela looks like she can't believe she's said it out loud but there's a look of relief as if it has been killing her to keep it a secret.

* * *

 _ **So this did take a little bit longer than expected but I ended up floored in the New Year with the flu and although you would think I would have all the time in the world to get this written I had literally zero focus and by the time I was feeling up to it work got in the way.. I have tried my absolute best to make this worth everyone's wait so I hope you all enjoy it xx**_


End file.
